Dancing with the Devil
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: I was a ninja up until I left my village. As I was being hunted down by ANBU, I ran into a masked man. He helped me. I decided to stay with him seeing as how I refused to ever use my abilities again. Little did I know I was dancing with the devil.
1. The Meeting

**AN**

**So this idea has been on my mind for quite awhile.**

**My inspiration came from Breaking Benjamin's song, Dance with the Devil. Excellent song by the way, i highly recommend you listen to it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The sky was dark and I sighed as I slumped down against a tree. It was tiring running from ninja.

"I think she went this way!" I heard a ninja call. He was close too. Cursing under my breath I got up and started to run again. I ran through bushes and the branches scraped at my clothes and arm. My face was hidden behind a mask. I came to a clearing where I fell to my knees. I had been running nonstop for about a day trying to get away from the ANBU team after me.

I looked back to see if they followed. Seeing that they didn't I allowed myself to fall and lay on my back. I watched the sky for a moment. It was unfair, I hadn't done anything and yet they believed the actual murderer. I had an alibi but, money beats truth. The elders were greedy and so chose to ignore my alibi and sent ANBU after me while the real murderer ran free.

I heard branches behind me rustle and I jumped up ready to run again. It wasn't an ANBU who came through the bushes; he was wearing a mask though. From what I could see he was wearing a black cloak and he had dark hair from under his mask. His mask had a flame design on it and only had one hole in the right which was dark and not showing his eyes.

I braced myself for a fight by pulling my two swords out of their sheathes. He looked me over and probably deemed me an unworthy opponent; I looked like I had been dragged through hell and back.

My usual pure snow white hair was coated in a layer of dirt with a few leaves and some blood in it. It was tangled and if given the chance I was going to make it easier to keep by cutting it from waist length to shoulder length. My pale skin was smeared with dirt and had scratches all over it. My bright lilac colored eyes were no longer bright with life and instead had bags under them showing weariness. My clothes were all ripped and I had a long gash along my side. The bandages I usually covered my body in were all ripped and some had been torn off showing the scars along my arms and legs. There was blood dripping from me making a small puddle in the dirt under me.

"I won't fight you." he stated. I stayed on guard. Never trust anyone. Especially the ones who wear masks. He leaned against a tree and watched me, waiting to see what I would do. I moved back slowly with my swords still raised. Then pain ripped through my leg and I hissed before falling to the side. I looked to see my leg, which had previously had a large burn covering from my upper thigh had given out. My leg resembled a piece of barbeque and it was a wonder that I had been able to go a day with my leg burned.

I looked back to the man who was still watching me. I decided he wouldn't do anything and so I reached into my medical kit and pulled out a roll of bandages and a tonic I made myself for burns. I applied it on the burn, hissing at the pain it gave me. I put the bandage on tight and smirked when I had gotten my entire leg bandaged. I took my sword and used it to stand when my other leg gave out.

"Damn it!" I finally yelled out loud as I fell on my side as I looked at my other leg. This leg was all cut up and bruised from me running and getting beat up. I glared at my leg and looked over at the man who was still watching. Why was he watching? Was watching me amusing? Well…. I would be laughing if I watched someone in the same position right now but that's not the point. I grabbed my sword and used it to rise to my feet. I stood for a moment before taking a step. The bushes I was facing rustled and the ANBU found me.

"Found her!" yelled one. I growled and started hand signs.

"Look out!" Another yelled as I pulled my mask off so that the large fire ball could come from my mouth. The ANBU all scattered as the fire burned through the plants they had been in front of seconds before. I turned and started to run, it hurt like hell but I had to run. An ANBU jumped in front of me and I was surrounded. I counted them, 6. I took a deep breath and focused my chakra to my fist.

"You can't get away." stated an ANBU.

"Says you." I muttered before smashing my fist into the earth making it fly up. It rippled out and the ANBU jumped to avoid it. As they were distracted I took off into the bushes. I ran for a bit until I collapsed again. I wouldn't be able to move at all now. I was still until I heard someone approach. I fought to get up but my muscles refused to work. I eventually stopped. I looked at the one who had followed me. Only it wasn't an ANBU… It was the masked man.

He reached down for me and I was unable to stop him. He picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder. This was it; I was going to be captured. He started to walk and I closed my eyes before everything went black.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0o0_

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in a room. I blinked and sat up ignoring the strain it put on my muscles. The room I was in was small with just a dresser and table besides in it besides the bed I was laying on. The door to the room was open and beyond it I could see a small living room and dining room. I stood up and slowly used the wall to help me limp over to the door. I looked around and found I was probably in a small cottage, there was another door by a window that looked out and then 2 more doors, probably to a bathroom and another bedroom or something.

"You're awake." The voice startled me so much I jumped and turned my head to see the masked man. I should have tensed up, but I didn't. He was the one who brought me here and was probably the reason I was bandaged up.

"Yes, did you bandage me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you, you didn't leave me there to die or be hauled back to the village." I said with a small smile. I took off my mask and looked at it. The mask was white with black and red markings that resembled a dragon and a wolf. Some of the mask was smeared with blood making it hard to see the markings.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Much better than before, I can move now." I said leaning against the wall.

"You should sit down." he decided, gesturing to the table. I slid into a chair and my legs were relived, it was hard to walk. He slid into the chair opposite of me.

"I'm Akuma by the way." I said with a smile.

"Tobi." replied the man.

"Well Tobi, thanks for helping me. I don't want to be a burden though so I should leave. Besides the ANBU will be after me and I don't want to get you in trouble." I explained trying to stand; I couldn't because my leg gave out on me. I glared at my leg.

"It's alright for you to stay, and we're far away from the ANBU. You were in the Lightning Country, now you're in the Fire Country." he explained. I openly gaped. How the hell did we get from the Lightning Country to the Fire Country? It was over three days to get even half of the way, and I know for a fact that I hadn't been out for that long. My wounds would have healed if I had been.

"How did we get that far?" I asked. He avoided the subject.

"You should take a closer look at your wounds." he stated leaving to show me the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and peeled off my bandages. I had to admit, my wounds were looking better than I would have thought from how weak I was feeling. I looked at my hair. It was all messy and unkempt. I opened the door and looked out. Tobi was reading over on a couch by the door.

"Can I use the tub to wash up?" I asked.

"Yes." said Tobi not looking up from his book. I thanked him and closed the door again. I ran the water and spent the time it filled up trying to untangle my hair while staring in the mirror. When the water was filled up I dunked my head in. My hair was soaked after a few minutes of sitting there awkwardly with my head in the tub. I pulled my hair out and tried to squeeze some water out but my hair held water like a sponge.

"Damn hair." I mutter. It was at least white again, it had looked brown previously. I looked at the muddy water… how could my hair have been that muddy? I ran my fingers through my hair until it was flowing to my waist again. I smirked at it in victory, one enemy down. Next I splashed my face with water and washed my face. I also washed my wounds out a bit. It probably took about an hour but eventually I had no more mud and dirt on me. I rewrapped my bandages and drained the water. I had to wash the tub out a bit because of all the mud. I exited the bathroom and Tobi looked up from his book.

"So your hair is white." he stated.

"Yeah, it was really dirty." I said as I walked over to where he was. I sat down next to him and stayed silent as we observed each other. He still hadn't taken off his mask.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tobi as he looked back down at his book.

"I can leave, I can probably persuade someone to give me a job. But one thing is for sure, I'm not becoming a ninja. I will never use my abilities again." I declared. Tobi looked up.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"My abilities have brought nothing but pain, hatred, and sadness. I hate them and wish that they would just go away." I decided making a fist.

"I see, you may stay here if you wish. You can have the extra room, the one you woke up in. Your injuries will take time to heal, the running and fighting you were doing with them didn't help very much." he offered. I sighed; I hated it when I was injured.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Is there anything I can do to help? To pay off my staying here." I wondered.

"I'm used to being on my own; you could cook or clean if you wish. I usually train outside or go out to work." he explained. I nodded, I liked cooking and I didn't mind cleaning.

"Ok, I can do that." I answered before Tobi closed the book and got up.

"I'm going to be around for most of the day, usually outside. If you need something then tell me and I can get it from the nearby village." he explained before turning and walking outside. I sighed and looked around. The house was dusty and old looking…. looks like it's time to clean.

* * *

**AN**

**So what'd you think? Please, tell me. I love critism and all that. **

** This chapter was actually written awhile ago and my styles changed a bit, so when i get to like the 4th chapter of this short(Its going to be very short, it probably won't even reach Insane's length) story it'll be different seeing as how i wrote the frist two chapters awhile ago, chapter 3 is like... half finished.**


	2. Guitars, Hair cuts, and Fun

**AN-**

**So? How do you like my story so far?**

**Enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

I had been with Tobi for a week and so far, we had come to a schedule. We would both wake up around the same time, dawn. Then I would make breakfast as Tobi was in the bathroom. Then we would at breakfast with little talk between us. He would then leave and I would go to cleaning. Now the problem arose that I ran out of things to clean and was getting stir crazy from not leaving the house because I didn't want to get horribly lost like an idiot.

"You've cleaned the entire house, what are you going to do now?" asked Tobi at breakfast one day. I pondered for the rest of breakfast.

"….Hm, you've got me there." I announced as I looked out the window. Next to the house a little bit over was a calm river. The house was in a clearing that had trees surrounding it and only opening for a small path and the river. The clearing was big though.

"Do you have any hobbies?" asked Tobi.

"Hm, I've never really had time for hobbies, dancing and playing instruments I guess would be considered hobbies for me." I replied. Tobi nodded.

"I'll see if I can get you something to do." he stated before leaving like usual. I looked after him. He was a strange person, and I have yet to see his face… or eye for that matter. For the rest of that day I read a book, it was a book about dimensions and a Kekkei-Genkai called the Sharingan. I knew a lot about the Sharingan by the end.

"I brought back something for you." announced Tobi as he pulled a scroll from somewhere and opened it to reveal an instrument. I picked it up and looked it over. My face was a mixture of emotions.

"A guitar…. I haven't seen one of these in forever. My mother used to play this for me all the time, I think I can even play her favorite song." I murmured as I pulled the instrument into position. I picked a few strings before I smiled.

"It's just like I remember it." I laughed as I started to play like I had been doing it all my life. Tobi listened for a bit until I finished the song, it was a long song too.

"How did you know?" I asked Tobi, refering to how he knew I liked the guitar.

"You seemed like someone who would play." he stated. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Tobi. I really appreciate all you've been doing for me." I had a feeling in my gut that Tobi had been smiling under his mask.

0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later I had mastered the guitar and using my astounding memory I managed to remember quite a few songs and figure out the way it was played. Then I would remember the lyrics and then there would be no stopping me. I usually played for Tobi after dinner before we would separate to our rooms.

"You're good at the guitar." complimented Tobi one day. It was a rare day that wasn't very sunny. Not that I would admit it but I hated thunderstorms. It was just the loud thunder and then the lightning that scared me.

"I could teach you." I offered as I rested my arm.

"Maybe at a later date." decided Tobi as he left to his room. I went into my room and put the guitar against the wall. It had only been raining so when the thunder shook the house I jumped and gasped. I was in my night clothes, Tobi had gotten me a few clothes. For bed I wore a large dark shirt and knee length shorts. I walked out into the living room in my bare feet. Tobi had shut off the lights so it was eerily dark. Lightning lit up the room and I eeped before going back into my room and closing the door. I hid under my blankets. Call it a childish fear.

I was awake for at least 2 hours, my internal alarm clock said it was late and I should sleep. My mind however was saying that I shouldn't sleep because of the lightning and thunder. Eventually the darkness of my windowless room got the best of me and I went into the living room. I pulled my blanket around me as I curled up on the couch. When the lightning flashed again and thunder shook the house I pulled my blanket over my head. I almost screamed when I peeked out and a hand landed on my shoulder. It was only Tobi.

"What are you doing up?" I asked wincing as more thunder boomed.

"I could ask you the same." pointed out Tobi. I grinned sheepishly even though he couldn't see it.

"Well… you see it's a bit embarrassing but…. I'm afraid of thunderstorms!" I blurted out. The room lit up again and I buried my face in my blanket. I had a feeling Tobi was amused, and then I knew he was amused. How did I know? A deep chuckle came from him and I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Laugh all you want, you're probably afraid of something too!" I declared from under my blanket. The house shook again and I curled into a tighter ball. I felt myself get picked up from the couch and my first thoughts were 'Tobi is strong enough to pick me up?' but that went away when my next thought came. Why did he pick me up? I felt myself get placed down again and I peeked out from my blanket to see I was in Tobi's room. More specifically on his bed. The room was calm and I felt safer, even when the thunder and lightning came.

"Go to sleep." commanded Tobi and I felt my eyes instantly close. Soon all the thunder was blocked out by the darkness of sleep.

When I woke up I was confused because I was in a cocoon of blankets. It took me a few minutes to get out and then I fell on the floor with an ack and an oomph. I heard some chuckling and I looked up to see Tobi looking in from the doorway.

"That was graceful." I commented as I stood up rubbing the bump on my head from my fall.

"Very." agreed an amused Tobi as he left. I got up and walked into the living room to find that Tobi had in fact made breakfast, a breakfast consisting of fruit, and leftover pancakes. We ate the breakfast and then I looked outside, it was still raining.

"Want to learn guitar?" I asked. Tobi looked out at the rain too.

"Fine." That was how we learned that Tobi was not musically talented.

We started off with me showing Tobi a few chords, and because he has an astounding memory he was able to memorize them. I even managed to get him to remember the order they were played for a song. I played it a few times, then allowed Tobi.

I held my ears. Tobi, although his memory was great, he was just not musically talented. Moments after he stopped we both chuckled.

"No more guitar for you." I decided.

"Agreed." I laughed at his response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come swimming with me." I demanded as I dragged Tobi by his sleeve out of the house. It was a warm summer day and I wanted to go in the river. Tobi however, was trying to put a damper on my good mood.

"We both don't have anything to swim in." pointed out Tobi.

"Oh well." I chirped as I let go of him and jumped in the water. Tobi followed after getting a death glare from me. I splashed him a few times receiving splashes back. Eventually he resorted to dunking me underwater. He held me there for at least a minute in which I calmly held my breath, if I used my chakra I could breathe underwater but I refused to use my abilities.

"That was fun." I announced with my hair in front of my face. My hair was dripping water and it was all over. I shook my head sending water all over and smacking Tobi in the face with my hair. He was knocked over. I stated laughing loudly as he got up.

"You're hair could be a weapon." he stated. I almost stopped laughing but then, I snorted. My snort made me start laughing again. Eventually Tobi started chuckling with me.

"Hey Tobi." I said after a bit.

"What?" asked Tobi.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" he asked again.

"Can you cut my hair? All of it from my shoulders down must leave." I stated. After shrugging Tobi took out a kunai and took my hair in my hand. He pulled it out and slashed through it. I moved my head around and gaped. My head was so much lighter now!

"What?" asked Tobi as he dropped my hair and put away the kunai.

"My head….. It's so much lighter." I announced in amazement. Then I started to dance around like an idiot as Tobi watched.

"Dance with me!" I called.

"No thank you." replied Tobi.

"Downer." I decided as I continued my dance. When I finished Tobi chuckled before we went to get towels to dry off with.

That night at dinner, I asked Tobi a question.

"Tobi when's your birthday?" I asked suddenly. Tobi looked up from his food.

"My birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, the day you were born." I offered smiling.

"I'm not going to tell you." he said with a chuckle at my now pouting face.

"Humph well then I'll tell you mine instead. I was born on the 12th of December on a day where it went from being almost like summer to a blizzard. My mother always told me about the day I was born because she remembers looking out the window on a warm day and then a few hours later there was a blizzard when I was born." I announced.

"I was born on a normal day." said Tobi boringly.

"That's boring." I commented.

"Not everyone is born on the day of a natural phenomenon." pointed out Tobi.

"….Bite me." I'm almost positive that Tobi was smirking from under his mask.

* * *

**AN**

**Shorter than it was originally but I wanted to make the story a bit longer, so the next chapter will have what the ending of this chapter was supposed to be.**

**How was it?**

** I personally don't like this chapter because i had to revise it from the original version and it feels... weird. liek i didn't write it.**


	3. Gardens, Freedom, and Dancing

**AN**

**So no more chapters are done after this one... it'll take some time because teacher LOVE giving me homework. It takes me HOURS!**

* * *

"Hey Tobi?" I asked two days after my haircut.

"What?" asked Tobi looking at me from where he was busy writing something.

"Can I plant a garden?" I inquired, looking at the land by the house. It was the perfect spot for a garden, right in a patch of sun with some soft and fertile looking dirt and it wasn't in the way.

"Ok." agreed Tobi. I grinned and that day, Tobi took me to the nearby village.

The village was fun. First I made Tobi take me to the fountain where I flipped a coin into it making a wish.

"What are you doing?" asked Tobi as he watched me put my hands together to make a wish.

"Wishing." I replied.

'I wish… I wish to never be hurt again… I don't think my heart can take it….'

After my wishing I jumped down and announced that I was ready to shop. We looked around for seeds which I happily bought vegetables, and I also got rose seeds. Tobi said they would die when winter came, I told him to bite me.

When we got back I planted them as Tobi went inside. I quickly used my abilities (I'm a hypocrite, i said I'd never use my abilities again and what do I do?) to make the seeds grow fast and soon I had what looked like a garden paradise full of fresh and ripe fruit, beautiful flowers, and bushes of berries and flowers. Then Tobi came back out with a watering can that we had been missing.

"How did you do that?" he asked in… possible amazement? Haha! Success! I got him to be amazed!

"My abilities allowed me to make the seeds grow faster." I explained. Tobi stared at the garden in which had a barrier of roses and thorns protecting the vegetables. The way in was under an arc of vines that grew from the rose bushes.

"I dub my garden paradise." I announced as I grabbed one of my swords.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Tobi.

"I'm going to turn that tree-" I gestured to a tree outside of the clearing "-Into a beautiful bench for my paradise garden." I decided as I swung my sword at the tree making a small dent in it. Tobi watched me for about an hour as I tried to cut down the tree. I was having a hard time.

"Do you want help?" asked Tobi clearly amused.

"I can do it." I snapped, taking another swing. Tobi walked into the house and came out a few minutes later with an axe. He held it out to me and I took it. I was now able to get somewhere with cutting down the tree.

Next I had to carve the tree. To do that I took the axe and got the bark off and made the tree into a square. Tobi liked to watch me make the bench. It took me two weeks to do it but finally I had a very nice bench.

"Voila!" I announced showing Tobi the very well made bench. It was big enough for three people, well two; there was just extra room… Then its back was high enough to go up to my neck area and then it had fancy vine designs, I was going to cover it with actual vines along the legs, top of the back, and arm rests. All in all, it was a lovely bench.

"It's nice." stated Tobi as he nodded while observing it. I pouted at him.

"Just nice? It's epic and awesome for my paradise garden!" I argued.

"Fine then its epic, nice, and an awesome bench." Tobi gave in. I grinned before replying.

"Actually it's an epic, nice, and awesome tree bench." Tobi sighed in response to this declaration.

"Yes, it is." he agreed.

"I knew you would see it my way." I said grinning. Tobi most likely rolled his eyes and left me to move the bench into the garden.

I was used to living with Tobi now. And I was happy with him. I liked it here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your hair grows slow." observed Tobi one morning as I brushed my still extremely short hair.

"I know, I grew it out but I never actually wanted to cut it until when you cut it because I felt like I was suffocating." Tobi looked at me curiously.

"Suffocating how?" he questioned.

"Suffocating, as in… well I could breathe but I felt suffocated." I tried to explain. Tobi waited patiently for me to continue.

"Like," I sighed, "Like I was being pressured. In my village, I was strong. The Kage looked at me like a weapon rather than a human; I couldn't have a life because he would randomly call me for a mission. I got no days off, and if something went wrong I was blamed. There was nothing I could do either."

"I see, that is why you don't want to show your abilities, you're afraid that I will want to use them and use you like a weapon." I nodded at Tobi.

"Exactly, it hurts to be used as a weapon, emotionally, and now I'm free." I sat up from the bench we had been sitting on. I climbed up the tree that was nearby and stood on a branch.

"I'm not ordered around anymore and I don't have any rules to abide by, I'm free!" I announced, throwing my arms out. Tobi chuckled as I flapped my arms around wildly.

"Shit!" I screeched as I started to fall backwards. Luckily my legs got caught and I ended up falling backwards into hanging from my legs.

I sighed in relief as I hung there. It was a good thing I didn't fall, I was pretty high up. I pulled myself back up and I climbed down and walked over to Tobi who was still sitting there.

"Thanks for helping." I muttered sarcastically.

"I saw no need to help you when you were able to save yourself." I glared at Tobi, but soon stopped to work on my garden. That was when Tobi left, for work he said. I wonder what his job was….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, I got sick. I hardly ever got sick, but when I did it sucked. When I got sick I had a case of deadly shit that gave me hallucinations, I threw up, I heard things, I got randomly hot, then randomly freezing, and all that crap. I hated being sick.

Tobi noticed when I hadn't gotten up one morning to make breakfast. He came in, and took one look at my paler than usual face and then left. Moments later he came back and placed a cool, wet, cloth on my burning forehead.

Throughout the day Tobi took care of me, when I was freezing he pulled the blankets up over me, when I threw up, he held my hair back and held the bucket. I was grateful to Tobi.

Then the hallucinations started. First I saw my mother, which had me confused as hell. Then I saw my father, who was a bastard that I wanted dead, then I saw my little sister, which almost broke me.

Then, something strange happened. I heard a voice, it was inside my head. At first I dismissed it as a hallucination, however that thought soon left because it was too real to be a hallucination.

I could barely make out the words, but soon I could. What they said, made me blush.

'You….like…him…' I denied it at first, and then hoped that I would forget about it soon. I did, when I fell asleep after dealing with it for two hours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

About a week after my sickness I had become my usual healthy self. And I found out that it was a holiday. Want to know what that means?

"Tobi there's a festival today!" I squealed, Tobi, who had been reading quietly, looked up at me.

"How do you know?" he questioned. I grinned at him.

"Because I keep track of the dates, and it's a holiday today!" I announced.

"The village doesn't celebrate this holiday." I frowned at Tobi.

"Well damn, I wanted to dance and have fun." I pouted. Tobi chuckled at me but said nothing else. Being upset, I walked into my room and pulled out my guitar. I would play that for the rest of the day.

When night came there was a knock on my door. I opened it and found Tobi standing there. Without saying anything he gestured for me to follow. I put down my guitar and did so. When he led me outside, I was left speechless.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Tobi, I nodded and he took my hand. He led me over to under where he had strung the lanterns and we got into a slow dance position.

"Thank you." I whispered to Tobi as we started to twirl. Neither of us really knew how to dance so all we really did was twirl around in circles, slowly, then fast, then slower again. It was fun.

However, I noticed something. My heart was beating, my palms were sweaty, my stomach was doing flip flops. I refused to believe it though. I refused to believe that I, Hakujona Akuma, would ever like someone.

I refused to believe it.

* * *

**AN**

** Was it worth the... 2-ish week delay? **

**Or did it suck, the next chapters are going to come slow by the way. This is just a side project to Insomnia and Destiny of the Fallen(Which is coming along horribly...)**

**I'm in an extreme Obito mood lately, I actually made a story for him and an OC. I might turn it into a story when i finish one of the messes i have created.**

**Anyways, review please.**


	4. Praise, Problems, and Truth

**AN**

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

It was a normal day. And by normal, I mean boring. I spent most of my days cleaning, gardening, or playing guitar. I was extremely bored. It was also cloudy and misty out so I wasn't going to go explore either.

On the bright side, Tobi was stuck in the house with me too. So I managed to get him to find an old board game for us to play. However that got boring fast since we both managed to own half the board, and we both kept landing on each others property so we both had to keep giving the money pile back and forth. It was basically an equal amount being passed back and forth.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned cautiously as I heard something. Tobi shook his head.

"I forgot that I have better hearing, it sounds like…." I listened until I could identify the sound, "Footsteps." Then Tobi and I realized it at the same time.

"Ninja."

"They may recognize you, hide in my room under my bed." ordered Tobi. I nodded and ran inside after shutting the door. I slid in under the bed and stayed there. I hid my chakra flare as I heard the footsteps enter the house.

"May we stay here for the night? ts will rain soon, and we need somewhere to stay." I could sense they were ninja, around Chunin and Jounin level. At least they weren't ANBU.

"If you wish."I frowned. Damn, that was Tobi. That meant I had to stay under the bed for a long time.

"But first I need to check with my wife." I blinked. Wife? When the door opened, the dots were connected.

Oh.

Me.

"Tenshi?" I blinked. Tenshi?

It once again took me a long time to connect the dots.

Oh.

A codename, Tenshi. My names Akuma, meaning devil. Tenshi, meaning angel is the opposite. Damn, Tobi is smart and a quick thinker.

I crawled out and grinned at Tobi.

"You understand the plan?" he asked. I nodded.

"Pretend to be wife, got it." I nodded. Then he turned to me.

"Henge yourself to look more like a wife." Then he walked out. I blinked and looked down at myself.

"Hm…." Then I snapped my fingers with an idea. I walked out after performing a flawless henge. No, it was more like waddling.

I henged myself as a pregnant lady.

Well, technically I could pass as a twenty-three year old even though I was only nineteen.

When I waddled out, Tobi shook his head and I snickered slightly. I bet he wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, this is your wife?" questioned one of the four ninja. She had dark hair and red eyes, she was was pretty and looked to be a little older than me. Tobi nodded.

"How long have you been married? And how far along are you?" questioned the girl.

Shit. I have to make EASY lies. Ones I can keep track of.

"Oh, we've been married for a year, it was arranged and neither of us liked the towns, too crowded for our taste, so we have this little cabin out here." I lied easily, "And I'm three months along."

"Are you sure? You look much bigger." commented another ninja, a girl with dark hair as well.

"It was longer, you just feel like being pregnant is taking forever. You're too energetic to be able to move around so slowly, you're eight months along." Tobi, I can't remember eight! It isn't my favorite number! SHIT!

"Anyway, thank you for letting us stay here." the ninja bowed and soon, we knew their names. Kurenai was the girl with the red eyes, Shi was the other girl who happened to be their Jounin sensei, Asuma was another boy on the team, and another boy named Genma.

"Its little trouble, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep out here." I stated as I walked into the kitchen with the two girls following me.

"Do you need help?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm fine, I'm too ninja-like to let work get me down!" I laughed at their startled expressions.

"Just kidding, I'm not really a ninja, though I'd have loved to been one." I then started ranting.

"I always wanted to be a ninja who protected their village with complete loyalty. Never wavering. Someone strong who backed up their comrades and was strong enough to help her comrades. I wanted to help my village; however my village was too corrupt and instead sent me on an arranged marriage." I sighed. I somewhat let out my true feelings on that, only disguised it to make it work as a lie.

"You're from a Shinobi village?" questioned Shi. I laughed awkwardly.

"No, I'm not, I just wish that I could have protected my village, like it was a Shinobi village." I replied.

"Oh, well that's a noble dream." nodded Shi. I smiled.

"However now my dream cannot be achieved, now I just want to live to raise a family that is loved." I stated.

"That too is a good dream, tell me, have you seen a girl that looks like this around here?" They showed me a picture of me. For ninja, I don't know how they didn't see the similarities. However I thought back to my last time staring at myself.

My hair was short and no longer the same shade it had been, it was now a bit darker, more of silver, and I no longer had clothing that had me wrap my body in bandages. I now had a simple kimono. In my henge I was a fat pregnant woman. And my eyes were softer now than in the picture.

"Hey, wait, you resemble her a lot…" trailed Kurenai. I trotted over to the counter and grabbed a knife to chop up the food; discreetly I took another one and hid it up my sleeve.

Our cover would soon be blown. I should have changed my hair and eye color. I suddenly let out a scream as one of the ninja pulled me back by my neck.

"Hakujona Akuma I presume?" asked Shi. I frowned and pretended to be a pregnant civilian.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, T-TOBI!" I shrieked, playing the part of a pregnant wife. Moments later, the two ninja and Tobi stormed in to find me at knifepoint while 'holding back tears'. I never knew my acting skills were this good.

"This is Hakujona Akuma." barked Shi.

"Are you sure?" drawled Genma, "Looks like a scared preggo lady to me."

"Let go of my wife, please." begged Tobi in such an un-Tobi-like voice I almost giggled. However I managed to hold it in and pretend to keep crying.

"Why don't we test out if this is Hakujona Akuma?" suggested Asuma, taking out a kunai and aiming it at my stomach.

"If she's Hakujona Akuma, her henge will disappear. If she's not, she's just a pregnant woman."

"Or Hakujona Akuma could be preggo?" suggested Genma.

"Don't hurt my baby!" I shrieked, somewhat enjoying myself. I had to admit, this was a deadly situation, however danger is fun. Everyone covered their ears.

"Enough, put down the knife." commanded Tobi. Asuma threw it at me.

Everything happened at once.

The plants crashed through the windows and wrapped around the ninja along with the kunai. Tobi walked calmly over to me.

"This sucks… I was having fun pregnant, I waddled." I snorted as I undid the henge. I looked at the ninja and tsked.

"Leaf Shinobi in my business. I hate it when everyone gets caught up in lies. I hate lies. I hate them. Lies bring hatred you know." I lectured.

"Akuma, shut up." stated Tobi. I snickered as I pulled out my knife. I walked over to Shi and pointed the knife at the top of her nose.

"I'm a criminal I guess, that's why you're glaring at me? But there's two sides to a coin, as there are two sides to a story. Which side, is true though?" I turned around and stalked over to Asuma. I looked him in the eye as I watched him grit his teeth.

"So what are you saying?" called Kurenai.

"I'm saying that I'm innocent of course, what did I do? I don't even remember what I was blamed for, what did I do? All I remember is loyally serving as a ninja, unappreciated, but a ninja."

"You murdered the Raikage's advisor." drawled Genma.

"Did I? I don't remember that, what time was that on what day? I believe it was the ninth, what time did he die? Noon? I remember now! I surely killed him, I mean anyone could kill him while they're mourning at a grave with many people around them. I definitely did it." I snarled, sarcasm dripping from my teeth like venom.

"That man said he saw you do it!" shouted Shi. I chuckled dryly.

"I don't really care anymore, but if you want proof, Leaf ninja, you'll find that the chief of the jury was given a hefty sum of money the day before the trail, by the witness. Because he knew I was innocent, and he knew they needed evidence. Some fake evidence, and the real bad guy walks free while the poor ninja girl runs away from her village, one she never thought she'd betray."

The Leaf ninja looked hesitant now.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Asuma. I shrugged.

"You can't know, you don't' know, what's done is done. I'm a wanted rogue ninja now. Even if the truth came out, it'd ever be the same." The vines around them retracted and I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"You're so carefree, don't you think we're going to attack you?" questioned Kurenai. I shrugged again.

"If you attack me, Tobi has my back. And I trust that you Leaf ninja are wise enough to see truth. If not, then attack away and get your asses kicked by an out of shape girl and a masked man." The ninja stood still, giving each other glances. Finally, they relaxed.

"So you're innocent?" asked Shi. I grinned.

"Do you really think this adorable face could murder someone who she had nothing against?" Tobi sighed, reminding me he was still here.

"Akuma, you don't know when to shut up." he muttered, however then I smiled, "But you do know how to get your way with everything."

I take that as the highest of all praise. Its from Tobi after all, how much praise do you get from him?

* * *

**AN**

**I despise this chapter. And i'm sure you all hate me for this. I took over a month. I have no excuse. Go ahead, pelt me with thigs. I deserve it.**

**Advice to you all, never start astory unless you have it planned out throughly, i didn't and look a tthe result. i know the ending, but not the middle. **

**Sayonara**


	5. Plans, Chess, and Dancing

**AN**

**Warning, this chapter sucks. Enjoy it anyway.**

I suppose the Leaf ninja were wary to leave us. I mean, a wanted criminal and some guy that wore a mask who they had NEVER seen before. Weird to leave us alone.

They thought we'd cause havoc.

So what they did, which I later may harm them for, is told their Hokage that we were here. So when I was home by myself one day I was surprised to find the Fourth Hokage patiently knocking at my door.

The staring contest between us was strange. I mean, staring at the Fourth Hokage was probably cool in the Leaf, but I was a wanted criminal. And he knew this. So I stood there, awkwardly.

"Um…. hi?" The Hokage managed to crack a smile even though I could see he wanted to laugh in his eyes.

"Hakujona Akuma I presume?" he asked, trying to stay all business.

"Yep, come in I guess." I waved him in and I lounged on the couch while he took a chair.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I was told by a team that stopped here what happened so I came to check things out myself." he replied. I groaned.

"Ugh, I hate it when people stick their noses in my business. I get it, I'm a wanted criminal because I was blamed for murdering….uh…. uh….. who did I kill?" This time the Hokage was unable to stop himself from laughing.

"You're just too funny, are you trying to be funny or is it natural?" asked the Hokage. I thought back to a few days before when Tobi had a conversation on that topic with me.

"I don't try to be funny, a few days back my housemate told me that I was naturally stupid, but I think he means in just social custom. I'm actually intelligent. Maybe I act dumb sometimes? And I have my moments." I shrugged as the Hokage composed himself again.

"What I understand is that you supposedly had a special ability, that's what I really came here to research." I groaned upon hearing this. I gave him a look.

"When I ran away from my village I decided no more being a ninja, no more Kekkei-Genkai, no more chakra. I'm a civilian now, I won't say anything about my ninja abilities because that's all in the past now. The past is the past, all I care about right now is the future." I snapped. He nodded.

"I see, what is it you want for the future?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"I suppose I would like a family, or perhaps a large group of friends. As an ANBU I never had time to make friends or try and find a boyfriend so I guess that's what I should do now." The Hokage nodded.

"What I was thinking, Akuma, if I can call you that, I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to come to the Hidden Leaf?" I blinked at him. Then laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere near Hidden villages for quite a while, but if you need anything I stay here all day so come get me. I can grow herbs, I can heal wounded, maybe shelter someone. Although you should check with Tobi first…" I trailed. The Hokage shook his head.

"I was hoping you could teach the Leaf ninja how to wield all the chakra natures and more, like you do." he admitted.

"No." I said immediately, gaining his attention and suspicion.

"Knowing all the elements means you have the blood for it. How I control the elements, I can change my element. My elements aren't normal either; I have more than just lightning, earth, wind, water, and fire. I also have shadow and life. These chakra natures can also all go together and create more chakra types, it's a curse truthfully. Everyone wants my powers, my blood. I've had people after me for years; I've had Genin want me to be their sensei…" I shook my head and gave the Hokage a determined look.

"My old village used me; they played me like I was a pawn in their chess game, I refuse to be used again. I refuse to, I want to feel love. I don't want power, if someone wants my power then they can have some if they can take it, but I also want to keep peace. And want to know what causes war? The three things I've seen, greed, hatred, and power. I refuse to help fuel wars." I yelled, smashing my fist into the table, leaving a good sized dent.

"If that is what you choose, I honor your decision; however you're welcome at the Hidden Leaf village." From his pocket he produced a passport and a Leaf headband.

"If you ever need to hide out in the village you may use these." he stated. I opened up the passport and looked at it.

"How did you get a photo of me?" I questioned. The photo wasn't even an old one; it was a new one with my hair reaching just my shoulders.

"That's a secret." The Hokage gave me a grin. That was when I decided that I could trust the Hokage.

"Alright, Hokage-sama." I nodded. He shook his head.

"You can call me Minato, I'd prefer it." I smiled at him.

"Alright then, Minato."

That was when my backup plan came to be. Should I ever have to leave Tobi, then that meant I could go to the Leaf.

I hoped it wouldn't come to that. If only at that time I had known that I was dancing with the devil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are you doing?" I squeaked as Tobi's question came from NOWHERE. I turned around, almost falling, and found Tobi standing there staring at me with his arms crossing.

"Uhhhhh, well…." I trailed, truthfully I had been going to the village for the past few days and there was a festival I wanted to go to. It was a dancing festival so I was practicing. Not that I wanted Tobi to know that I was practicing to dance.

"Go on." nodded Tobi. I sighed.

"There's a festival in town and I was practicing dancing." I admitted.

"Dancing?" asked Tobi, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"H-hey! You've danced with me before so you can't laugh at it!" I shouted, pointing at him. He just stared at me, I wish I could see his expression but his mask was in the way. I bet he was laughing at me on the inside.

"I have danced with you before." he nodded. I frowned at him.

"You have, so why are you staring at me?!" I demanded. He shook his ehad.

"Do you want a dance partner?" he questioned. I blinked. Had Tobi just asked me to dance with him? At least, in his own way that didn't destroy his ego somewhat?

"Sure." Since the only dance we both knew was to waltz, and even our knowledge of that was shaky, we did what we did the first time. We just spun around, and this time Tobi tried to dip me. Honestly, all these times we danced were great fun. These were the times that made me smile when I reflect on them.

"This is fun!" I cried as Tobi tried to twirl me. I almost fell over, but I kept my balance and just laughed.

"Tobi, you're the best! No one ever used to dance with me!" I think Tobi was smiling at me from under his mask.

"It's no problem, Akuma, I enjoy dancing with you." I almost gaped at him. Had he just admitted to…. dancing with me!?

You learn something new every day.

"Really? I never would have thought you'd like something as childish as dancing with me." I replied as I almost tripped over Tobi's foot.

"it's one of the things I enjoy." he admitted. I grinned at him.

"Well I enjoy dancing with you." I declared.

I suppose had someone told me of the things that were coming in the future, I would tell them that it was impossible. That Tobi wouldn't do such things. That they were liars. But I suppose that I never really did want to believe that Tobi wasn't who he said he was.

I knew he was a mystery. I knew that he probably wasn't the best person. But I accepted that. Like he accepted me when he knew I had been fighting off ANBU since everyone thought I murdered someone.

"Akuma, what exactly are your powers?" questioned Tobi. I frowned as we continued to dance.

"I'm not comfortable with that question, maybe I'll tell you later." I answered as I twirled.

I suppose the following weeks were all because of my answer. What happened, had I told him at that point my abilities, I wouldn't have been as hurt. Sure I would have been hurt, but maybe I could have avoided the pain in my heart that would never fully go away.

Ever.

**AN**

**Crappiest chapter ever. But I'm tired. And a loyal reader(You know who you are) Won't stop trying to get me to update. So here it is. A crappy update. I'm tired. It's freezing here. Let me sleep. Because I need sleep if I want to live through school tomorrow, in two of my classrooms the heater is broken. I might freeze to death.**

**On another note, it wasn't letting me post this for like ten minutes. It wouldn't let me browse my files to upload. Computers hate me. Sigh.**

**Sayonara**


	6. Nightmares, Pasts, and Prophecies

**AN**

**So….enjoy.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

_Flashback/Dreaming_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

"_You ungrateful little shit!"_

_A loud slap echoed through the darkness. _

"_Why couldn't you unlock it?!"_

_Another slap._

"_You are no daughter of mine!"_

_A crash and a scream._

"_You should just die!"_

"_I'm sorry father, please no-"_

_A crash and a thud._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

I awoke with a scream. I could feel sweat pouring down my face as I looked around for what had been going on. After a few seconds of taking deep breaths I sighed and shook my head.

"Just a dream…" I heard my door open but paid it no mind, figuring it to be Tobi. When they didn't try and kill me, and instead just sat next to me on my bed, I knew it was Tobi.

"Nightmare?" asked Tobi. I nodded.

"Nightmares are scary," I sighed and leaned back against my pillow, "And mine are usually predictions of the future or memories of the past."

"You can see the future?" asked Tobi, slight surprise in his voice.

"No, not really. If I see something and recognize it as an omen, I'll have a pretty bad dream that shows me what will happen, but it happens rarely. It's only have about a dozen or so times before." I shrugged.

"What did they foretell?" asked Tobi.

"Mm, a bad storm that almost killed half the village, a bad mission here I was the only survivor…. a few other things…" I trailed.

"Other things?" questioned Tobi. I rolled over.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, like my abilities; those other things aren't something I like to talk about." Tobi, recognizing the conversation was over, stood up. He walked over to my door but paused.

"If you need to talk about something, you can tell me."

Then he left me to my thoughts before I went back to my horror filled sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

"You look like crap." I wince at Tobi's blunt statement. I hadn't slept well in two weeks. I wasn't sure why, but dreams of my past were coming up every night.

"Thanks, every girl wants to hear that." I snapped tiredly.

"You're having trouble sleeping." he noted. I sighed and nodded.

"Nightmares, I don't know why either. Maybe I should go see a psychic or a psychologist or something." I dropped my head into the table making a loud, audible bang.

"Why don't you talk about them?" suggested Tobi.

"Because I don't want to." I replied.

"It may help." pushed Tobi. I sighed.

"Hakujona, a shitty clan from another land somewhat far away from here, they're really strict. My father was the clan head, a strict asshole who was pissed off because his wife died because of his only child. Well, necessarily she'd have lived if he didn't want a son to the point of making her get pregnant again even though the doctors said that it had a ninety percent chance of killing her. So he was stuck with a weak little daughter. Me." I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Anyway, so my father trained me to the extreme, barely any breaks, poor little baby me. Anyway, that went on until I was nine. Then my father was frustrated that nothing happened so he decided to attack me to pull out my powers. He smashed a vodka bottle on my head," I made a face and rubbed the back of my head, "I actually still have a few scars from that fight."

"Do you?" asked Tobi, sounding genuinely interested. I nodded and turned around. I pulled my sleeve down a bit so you could see my shoulder blade area. I made a hand sign and the seal I placed came off. On my shoulder was a scar that dipped into my skin and made weird looking lines.

"My father hit me in the head with the vodka bottle, but then he took a jagged sharp piece of it and dug it into my shoulder, he tore out a chunk of flesh and this scar is the result. It's pretty nasty, ain't it?" I felt Tobi place his gloved hand on my shoulder and rub his hand over it. Then, I was surprised when I heard him take his glove off and run his hand over it again.

Lightning spread through my body from his touch and I tried to seem like nothing was bothering me, and it wasn't bothering me per say. It wasn't doing nothing though.

"It's an interesting scar, painful." mused Tobi, he pressed a little hard and pain flashed through my shoulder.

"Shit, don't press too hard, it agitates my shoulder." I hissed. Tobi removed his hand and I pulled my shirt back into place and turned around to continue my story.

"Anyway, so when he was about to freaking kill me, declaring I was worthless, something snapped in me. I saw red. When I awoke from the red daze, I knew what had happened. I had used the forbidden Jutsu that I had locked inside of me. The Jutsu that had sealed my powers." I chuckled, remembering it.

"I suppose to describe how I felt; it was like drugs in a way. I felt, addicted to it. it gave me power. But I knew the consequences of using the Jutsu again, so I instead left the village which I had destroyed with just one Jutsu. No one was alive anyway, why did I have reason to stay?" I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

"Tobi, am I evil?" I asked suddenly. Tobi looked at me.

"No, you're not evil." he pat my head, making me feel like a child, "You're Akuma." I blinked and smiled at him.

"Thanks Tobi, I just hope these dreams go away." Tobi nodded and I spent the rest of the day staring out the window.

Tobi went in to sleep before me. He told me he had to do something the next day. In the mean time, I had been writing in my journal. I made notes in it for the months I had been there. I had gotten there a few months prior, the ninth of April. Now it was the ninth of October.

I sighed and decided to sit outside. I sat in my garden and starred at the roses.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen." I murmured to myself as I watched the sky. Suddenly I heard a sizzling noise and looked down to see that the roses by me were smoking. Soon they burned up, however it was very cool and moist out. I sighed.

"An omen, eh?" I wondered as a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Mm, i guess I better see what it is." I walked inside and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Of course, the only reason for that was because I had to receive the omen dream.

"_The Kyuubi!"_

_Red eyes stared at me; three dashes surrounded the pupil though. The Kyuubi wasn't doing this on its own._

"_I want to rule the world."_

_I saw a Sharingan, blazing from a black hole. Suddenly however I was whipped into a fight. I watched as a cloaked man fought a man; the only thing of him I saw though was a flame patterned jacket. I watched as the black cloaked man lost and left._

"_Naruto…"_

_A small baby, who had whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. I could hear crying and I felt my heart reach out to whoever was crying. _

"_The man with the demons eyes will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence."_

Then, I woke up with a scream. I felt even more tired than when I went to sleep and I knew Tobi wasn't here. He told me he had to leave early. I stood and looked out to see it was dark, however looking at the calendar I saw Tobi had crossed out the tenth.

'I was out for a whole day!?' I heard footsteps behind me.

"You were out for awhile." noted Tobi.

"I had an omen dream." I stated as I slid to the floor.

"Heh, it's the only power of mine I can't control, it's the only one I can't get rid of." I laughed cruelly.

"Maybe I am a masochist." I felt Tobi lift me but I just leaned my head against him.

"Tobi, I am a monster." I whispered.

"No, you're not, you're Akuma. You are not a demon nor are you a monster." I thought about what he said. I thought hard until I finally understood something.

Akuma, that meant nightmare didn't it?

"The man with the demon eyes will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence."

Great, does that mean I'm on someone's death list?

I hate my life.

**AN**

**I expect maybe two to three more chapters of this truthfully. Are you sad about that? It was originally going to be longer, but I'm putting up a new Tobi/Obito OC story that is going to be a long production, its planned out, has a better back story, and will typically be better. I've been planning it for quite awhile. If you care, it is up now. On my profile, it's called Crimson Stained.**

**Sayonara! And thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Seals, Masks, and Memories

**AN**

**Enjoy.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback/Dreaming_

"Talking"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_The man with the demons eyes will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence."_

The prophecy was ringing through my head for days after I received it. And now, four months later in February, it still rang through my head. I worried about it all the time. Hell, it even made my birthday back in December dull. Tobi didn't make it dull though, he remembered my birthday from the one talk we had on it and he gave me a large book that was full of songs I could learn for my guitar.

And then, when Tobi got home from the day after the omen dream, I noticed Tobi's mask was cracked somewhat. He had glued it back together, but I decided I wouldn't want it to break on him. So today I went to the village after deciding that it annoyed me that his mask was cracked.

The streets were busy and many different people moved around. I didn't look that out of place, I had my short hair pulled back in a small ponytail so I could see, and I had a dark blue and purple casual kimono on. I wore this whenever I went into town so I could blend in.

"Hm…. I suppose I need to get him a new mask…" I wandered through the streets and stopped when I found a stall that sold masks. I looked through them and found one like his old one. I was going to buy that one, but as I reached for it, another one caught my eye.

"It looks like a lollipop." I noted as I picked it up. It was orange and the design on it was a swirl coming from the one eyehole. I grinned and looked at the other masks. I liked the orange one, but I decided to get a backup in case this one broke. As I was looking I couldn't find others with one eye hole, only the single orange one I had only had one eyehole. I shrugged and looked for a two eyed hole with a cool design.

I felt a pull towards another mask. This one was white, with a slight purple tint. It had rings that went around it and three dashes. Two of these dashes acted as the eye holes.

"Hm… what does this remind me of?" I wondered aloud as I looked at it. I thought back to the first few days with Tobi. Then, it hit me.

"This looks like the design of the Sharingan." I whispered to myself, and looked around to make sure no one heard me. I knew that speaking of the Sharingan was taboo around the village, because citizens didn't know of these things. It would be obvious I was a ninja, and a rogue at that, if a passerby heard me. I was satisfied when no one approached me, so I paid for the two masks, noticing the white one felt stronger than the other masks I had picked up before it. The orange one was also quite strong.

"These will be perfect for Tobi." I grinned to myself as I took another look at them in the bag. I was leaving the village when I noticed the shop.

It was rare for civilian villages to have ninja shops. But this one was a ninja shop, or maybe it was just a strange shop. I saw ninja tools and weapons in there, but what caught my eye was the seals. I stopped and looked at them through the window.

They had a lot. Sight suppression, sense suppression, chakra suppression, chakra collection, Jutsu suppression, power suppression….. Power suppression?

I went into the shop and when I entered, the man sitting at the counter looked up. As I looked at the seals I felt his eyes looking me over, raking over my body. I tensed when he stood up, however it wasn't evident in my body. I heard him come over and stand behind me.

"You're looking at power suppression?" he questioned. I nodded, still not letting down my guard.

"Yeah, what exactly does it suppress? Chakra? Kekkei-Genkai? Movement?" I questioned, my voice not letting any emotion seep through.

"It suppresses Kekkei-Genkai and most chakra, a lot of high level ninja visit when they want to go under cover as civilians, because that's what it makes you." he explained. I looked at him and stared into his dark eyes. I searched them and when if found nothing, I asked another question.

"What are the chances of them coming off?" I inquired.

"You can force your power through when you want it to come off; it will break if you do that. It's also only for high level ninja because of that, if you can't send a large amount of chakra through it then you can't get it off." he replied. I nodded.

"And they stick on, like a reserve seal?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yes, as you can see there are different designs, they work best when placed on ones forehead, but it works fine anywhere else." I nodded and carefully looked them over. Finding nothing wrong with them, I picked up two, one lilac one that matched my eyes, and a second one that was black.

"I'd like two." I informed him. He looked me over again and nodded.

"The power rolls off you in waves, I'm surprised that no sensory ninja have picked up on you." he commented as he led me to the register where I paid. They were slightly expensive, however I had been secretly coming into town and working for money so I could buy masks for Tobi, and more food since vegetables and whatever I managed to catch started to suck after awhile.

"Thanks." I called as I left the shop. I went back to the cottage right after that after picking up some food and I had the sudden urge to buy a camera. I suppose that I wanted to take pictures as a new hobby, we had a ton of wildlife around the cottage, and plant life. And stuff like that. Also, I wanted to be able to savor memories, so a camera would help a lot with that. I hid the masks in my room, and I moved to the bathroom. I looked at the seal and blinked at it. I had forgotten to ask what the hell I had to do to put it on. I shrugged and just placed it on my forehead and sent some chakra into it, planning on stitching it to my forehead.

However seconds later a blazing pain came from my forehead and I yelled as I fell to my knees. I placed my forehead against the cool sink as the pain flew throughout my body. I could feel everything being searched by the foreign chakra of the seal. I felt it take hold of my chakra, and the power my Kekkei-Genkai sent through me. My power was pulled throughout my body to my forehead, which felt like I had a migraine beyond the worst migraine. I yelled again as the seal began to burn. When it stopped burning however, I felt drained. I leaned back against the wall and smiled to myself.

My power, my cursed power, was gone. I could no longer feel enough chakra to do anything special and I could no longer feel the plants outside or anything really. I could see normally, I could feel normally, smell normally, and hear normally. I couldn't do anything beyond what a civilian could.

The day went by fast after that, I made dinner, wrapped up the two masks for Tobi because I had a gut feeling that it was around his birthday, and then I waited. When Tobi got back I grinned at him.

"I made dinner!" I called and he sat down.

"How was your day?" he asked, and I felt his gaze settle on the bang I now had that swept across my forehead where I had placed the seal.

"Good, I went into the village." I informed him as I took a bite of the Bakudan I had made. Although I think he was eyeing the dango he most likely knew I had made. Because he was eyeing the kitchen where even my new civilian sense of smell could smell the dango.

"No dango yet." I scolded. I always made him wait until dessert, just because I liked torturing him. It was the only thing I could torture him with. Then I snapped my fingers.

"Ah, and before that I have something for you!" From under my chair I pulled out the wrapped box. Unfortunately, it looked like a five year old wrapped it. I suppose wrapping paper and I don't get along very well….

Tobi eyed it as I handed it to him, and he chuckled. I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Your wrapping skills are impetuous." he informed me with another chuckle as he unwrapped it, having slight difficulty because I had used quite a large amount of tape. After managing to get past the tape, he opened the box and pulled out the first mask. Then the second.

"Well?" I asked, "Do you like it?" I was very upset I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know if he liked them or not. And I really wanted him to like them.

"I like them." he said, and I had a feeling he was smiling. Then I was surprised when, in front of me, he began to pull off his mask.

"Do you want me to turn around?" I questioned. He chuckled again.

"I suppose I can trust you enough." He pulled his mask off and I examined his face.

The left of his face was normal; it was flawless skin on that side however his left eye was closed. The right side of his face was a different shade altogether, and it was quite heavily scarred. His right eye was open, and it was a dark obsidian that I almost found myself lost in.

"Well?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I was very happy I could see his face.

"Well, you're handsome, I'll give you that." I replied.

"Just handsome?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of the only person I talk to." I admitted.

"When has that ever stopped you?" he wondered. I paused.

"True." I nodded as I pointed my fork at him, "Alright. I admit it, you're sexy. Happy? I can feel my face burning now." It was true; I could feel the blush that I most likely had burning on my face.

"You're face is red." he pointed out, most likely just so he could watch my face turn a darker shade of red.

"Ah, shut it, we've already established that you're sexy, now, what else do we need to establish?" I questioned. He took a bite of his food; for once I could see someone's expression when they ate my food. He seemed at ease, and he seemed to like my food. I was a pretty good cook, I wasn't an expert, but I knew my way around a kitchen.

"I'll tell you if you get me the dango." he tried. He really wanted that dango. I laughed and stood. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the plate that had a large pile of dango on it. Between the both of us, we needed a large amount or else there would be a fight over the last one.

"Yum." Tobi picked up the first one he could grab and stuck it in his mouth. I blinked. Yum?

Tobi was a lot more…. laid back without his mask. He seemed less tense, and I felt less tense because I could see his expression and face. By the way, he was very sexy. Very. I was surprised I had managed to act cool and collected before.

"Are you bipolar?" I asked bluntly. Tobi raised an eyebrow at me.

"When you wore your mask you were so….mysterious, and calm, and…. emotionless. Now you're so laid back and different…" I trailed. Tobi laughed, actually laughed. I was left looking at him with an incredulous expression as he finished.

"Bipolar? No, but you know since you were a Shinobi that you need to keep a certain mask up, I suppose I was so used to that one that I used it. That mask is like a switch, when I wear it I can help but use my emotion mask." he explained. I nodded, it made sense truthfully. When I was an ANBU I had done something similar, only when I wore my mask instead of being emotionless I turned quite sadistic and cruel along with having no emotions.

"I see, I understand that quite well." I nodded.

"Anyway, I was quite curious, you made a somewhat feast, and got me something, why?" he inquired. I grinned.

"Woman's intuition tells me that your birthday is around now, plus you seemed like an Aquarius, and I noticed your mask had a crack, so I do have a reason other than woman's intuition." Tobi chuckled.

"You're actually a very good guesser, my birthday is today, February tenth." I grinned.

"Yeah! I was right!" I cheered, making a fist and raising it in the air.

"You were right." he nodded as he took another dango, leaving a pile of about five dango sticks next to him so far. I was on my third. I looked around the room for the next thing to do. I couldn't think of much, but then my eyes landed on the camera I had bought earlier. It sat on the counter, somewhat hidden.

"Let's take a picture." I suggested, getting up and grabbing the camera.

"Why?" Tobi inquired. I grinned.

"I want to start savoring the memories I make, your birthday is included." I informed him simply as I pulled the camera back and made sure to get Tobi and I both in the range of the camera. It took most of the film on the camera for me to finally get one that came out good, at that point Tobi had been laughing at my horrible photography skills and I had been laughing at myself for the same reason. Either way, the picture came out great with Tobi smiling and smiling with an arm around my shoulder as he used me for support to stand. I was also laughing, my eyes were wide and my grin was big as I tried to take a good shot.

"It's an actual decent picture, the only one of its kind." Tobi snorted, holding it up. I nodded and grabbed it, tucking it under the camera on the table. I was going to hold onto that picture forever most likely, It was a good reminder that now I wasn't a ninja anymore. It also would remind me of Tobi, if I ever left him.

"So is there anything else you want to do for your birthday?" I asked, turning back to Tobi. Tobi grinned at me.

"I actually wouldn't mind dancing." I blinked at him.

"Dancing? Weren't you the one who originally found my dancing amusing and funny?" I teased, but got up nonetheless as we both finished off the dango leaving Tobi eating about fifteen, and me eating six. Usually I ate more, but I did have quite a bit going on through my mind.

We danced like usual. We went outside and under the light of the moon we danced. Since both of us were used to it, we made up our own dance that was a mix between real dancing and just us winging it. So really, all we did was turn, swing, and every once in awhile Tobi would decide to twirl me.

It was fun. And, like usual, my heart was beating fast. However, it was beating more than usual. because I had seen the real Tobi. Not the masked man. But Tobi. So, even now, I could try all I could, but I couldn't deny that I was falling for Tobi. Hard. And, because I was in a daze, when Tobi leaned down, so our faces were inches apart, I didn't snap out of it.

Not until our lips touched.

* * *

**AN**

**Is anyone pissed at me for leaving it there?**

**:D**

**I like this chapter, quite a lot truthfully.**

**Anyway, so, next chapter, have no idea when it'll be up. But I'm pumped, and I loved writing this chapter, so it might be soon-ish. **


	8. Kisses, Relationships, and Abilities

**AN**

**Enjoy**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback/Dreaming_

"Talking"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had been on seduction missions before, so contact with men wasn't that foreign to me. But with Tobi…. when he kissed me….

I blinked and froze when our lips touched. I had been stuck in a daze, but then I came right out of it and was shocked beyond shock. The feeling in the kiss, I felt…. electricity flowing through me. It was like those stories about love where its described as fireworks. Tobi pulled back and chuckled at my shocked face. I gaped at him.

"You look shocked." he commented. I felt my face heat up.

"Of course I am! You, and your lips and me and, and, a-and-GAH!" I sputtered, trying to explain. Tobi patiently watched me try and get a grip on things. I finally shut up and took a deep breath.

"You've never been kissed before?" he asked, amusement in his deep voice. I opened my mouth, to protest, then stopped. I had been kissed before, on seduction missions…. does that even count?

"Um…. on seduction missions, but never because someone actually liked me….. do you even like me?"

Rules I had come to live by.

Never trust easily. Of course I always fail this rule. And that will be my downfall.

Another rule, never assume things. It makes an ass out of everyone involved.

Also, never eat things that you don't know, and always check for poison and drugs.

Another good one is to never talk about yourself, never give away vulnerability. To anyone. Never talk about your abilities, your power, your weaknesses. Never.

I have more rules, both those four are probably the most important. Sadly, I usually ignore them. And those rules are my downfall most of the time. The one I'm best with is probably the fourth.

"Never?" questioned Tobi, slight surprise laced into his voice. I blinked.

"Well, I wasn't the most popular, and I'm not the most attractive." I can't believe I'm on this topic with Tobi, I also can't believe that I somehow got us off the topic of what I am going to refer as to 'The Kiss' since I definitely felt something in that kiss and it needs a special name.

"That's not true." denied Tobi, "You're pretty. Your eyes are stunning, and your hair is beautiful. Your personality is a bit blunt, but you're a good person. And you're not bad on the eyes." I suppose that's a compliment.

"Eh? That's new, people usually think of ninja girls as beyond buff…. I've actually never seen a buff kunoichi." I nodded to myself. Tobi chuckled again. However I doubt I would have acted anything other than shock when Tobi kissed me… again! I once again froze, and Tobi pulled away looked very amused.

"You're a bit strange." Tobi informed me, "Most girls kiss back." I went back to incoherently sputtering a response that neither Tobi nor I could understand. Tobi once again patiently waited for my response.

"Well we already know that I'm a weirdo!" I finally managed to get out. Tobi raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think you're beyond that, even weirdo's respond to sexual contact." I blinked again. My face was now beyond red and I probably resembled a talking tomato with white hair. If only my hair were green… I don't actually wish that. White hair is odd enough, thank you very much.

"I am not beyond that! I have some normalness in me!" I defended.

"Prove it." demanded Tobi.

I suppose as a former kunoichi I should react better than this. More dignified. But I guess dignity and pride was lost on me long ago, probably one of the first times I decided to open my mouth.

My mouth connected with Tobi's again, and well…. use your imagination on what happened next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before you start having wild ideas, no we didn't go that far…. but bringing up the topic, which Tobi does often, makes me resemble a tomato. Tobi must enjoy making me feel like an idiot.

Tobi also stopped wearing his mask, which caused quite a few reactions from me. Even after two weeks of it, I still wasn't used to it. He also enjoys scaring the living shit out of me now since we both learned that without my ninja senses; it's the easiest thing to sneak up on me. And that results in a high pitched horror movie scream from me.

I started carrying a frying pan around after a week of him scaring me. Why? Well…. today's an example.

It was the usual morning routine. I got up and went into the bathroom. I glared into the mirror, my hair was getting long again and it was now about upper back which annoyed me. I liked how my hair looked long, but it was easier to maintain short hair. And white hair? If it's long, it gets messy fast.

Anyway, so I took my brush, and made sure my frying pan was hooked onto my belt, and I began to try and untangle my afro I somehow managed to get. When I managed to detangle it, I went to turn the water on for the bathtub. I moved the shower curtain, and I had a jump scare that scared me a lot.

Tobi, hiding in the bathtub, jumped out and grabbed me. Because I knew that no matter how hard I hit Tobi, he wouldn't go down, I didn't feel bad when I grabbed my frying pan and as hard as I could, I brought it down on his head. Both Tobi and I fell over, me because he was heavy and he fell on me, him because I may have knocked him out. On our way down, my arm hit the wall and my head almost missed the sink, sadly I still got hit by it.

Tobi lied on top of me for a minute, dazed. When he snapped out of it he looked down at me curiously.

"Why did you even have a frying pan in the first place?" he questioned, not asking why I had hit him in the first place. I smirked.

"You've been having a lot of fun scaring the shit out of me, so now I have a weapon." I informed him.

"And if I disarm you before scaring you?" asked Tobi. I blinked, I hadn't thought of that. We all know that I was an idiot at times, and I'd probably be an easy target for a pick pocket. So disarming me would be easy.

"Well, you get to live with the guilt of knowing that I'm pissed off at you for scaring me." I decided as I sat up. Tobi got off me and I stood up, rubbing my head from where I hit the sink slightly.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked. Tobi, the day before, had decided he wanted to make me breakfast since I always made food.

"Something simple, I can't cook well." replied Tobi as we walked into the kitchen. I watched as Tobi worked, he made some simple pancakes, and then he ordered me into the dining room area. I sat down as Tobi brought out pancakes. I found them to be extremely good, and I shoveled it down. Tobi had watched me for a few minutes, most likely wondering if I was human. He confirmed my thoughts a few seconds later.

"Are you even human?" I had paused to think, while I paused Tobi started on his pancakes.

"I think I am, but we never know." I finally decided before I went back to swallowing impossibly large pieces of pancake. Tobi chuckled at my response as he too ate pancakes. I liked living with Tobi… a lot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a month of whatever Tobi and I were, it wasn't unusual for me to wake up in Tobi's bed; however he was a traditional person so all we did was sleep. Nothing more. And I was glad for that, seduction missions gave me a bad impression of that side of that part of life in truth. The world is a horrible place, I suppose I was lucky to be out in the middle of nowhere in the woods with someone I trusted.

"Good morning." I poked Tobi between the eyes, just to make sure he wasn't staring at me in a half awake half asleep daze. When he responded with a groggy, "Morning" I was satisfied.

It was a lazy day, Tobi had decided that when he wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go. We sat there, I was sucked into my abyss of a mind. Of course, because I could never enjoy things like this, all the pessimistic thoughts were going through my head.

What if Tobi's using me?

Does he actually like me, or am I just a fling?

Am I just a game to him?

Should I really trust him as much as I do?

With doubt going through my mind I was uneasy. But it was still a lazy day, so we just sat there for awhile. My body was tense, and my mind was drifting through every possibility carefully.

"What are we?" I finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence. There was silence for a few more minutes until Tobi replied.

"Humans." he answered. I rolled over so I could face him.

"Don't be a smartass, so what are we? Friends, friends with benefits…. more? The questions been killing me on the inside in my abyss of a mind." I informed him.

"Well, what do you want to be? I suppose it doesn't matter to me, I'm happy how we are. You're not going anywhere, as long as I'm concerned." If I had a friend, who was a girl, and I relayed this story to them, they would most likely go 'Awwwww' at that. But, I will always be a loner, even in death, so I don't have that friend.

"I don't really know, I'm a bit awkward on relationships, to me, everyone is a person. I talk with people, I joke around with people, some people I kill. Although, now that I've sealed myself, I can't particularly kill someone easily. So I suppose I need to get on a different mindset, a civilian one. So what are we in relationship status?" Tobi stayed silent, thinking.

"I suppose more would be the answer I like." Tobi answered, pulling me closer. I blinked. More? That meant…. he liked me? I suppose that was obvious, Tobi obviously was hard to crack and he probably wasn't the friendliest guy when he's fighting you, but did he really mean it?

"Alright then, so now we're like, in terms, I don't know, what's the right words? Boyfriend girlfriend, lovers, exclusive relationship, I don't know. Social terms like that are lost on me. People before were just people to me, like I said." I shrugged and Tobi said nothing, preferring the peacefulness of silence. I decided to shut up too.

Of course silence can only go for little time when I'm there. Surprisingly though, Tobi was the one to break it next.

"Can you tell me about your abilities? They're sealed now, and I can't help but wonder…." I sighed into Tobi's chest. Since I trusted him, I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Especially now that my abilities were sealed. Thinking of the seal, my right hand came up and brushed against the still sore purple diamond that was on my forehead. Sadly, I had missed and it wasn't perfectly center. Only I would do that.

"Well, I can control life force. Life itself is a good way of putting it, I can make plants grow, make people older, I can heal easily, I can control chakra, and I have the same chakra all the nine Jinchuriki put together have because I can keep regenerating it by stealing from other living things. Because I can control chakra, I can use all elemental affinities because I can change it, I can even change myself to use some Kekkei-Genkai, like the Leaf's Nara clan. If I concentrate, I can use shadows, and the Leaf's Akimichi, I can use their techniques if I put my mind to it. I suppose, I'm a soldier that can run longer than the others." I explained. Tobi put his head over mine.

"You're not a soldier, like I said when you called yourself a monster; you're not any of those things. You're Akuma." More silence. But, Akuma, my name, meaning nightmare. And, that prophecy. I never told Tobi the prophecy. I told him I had an omen dream, but never the actual prophecy.

"_The man with the demons eyes will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence_."

Who is the man with the demon eyes? I blinked, thinking back to the passage I had read about the Sharingan. They had been described as 'Devil eyes' in one of the paragraphs. Could someone with the Sharingan be the one who's going to try and kill me? Who has a Sharingan. Ok, so an entire clan. I have to watch out for an entire fucking clan. Life surely hates me.

Let's focus on the next part of the prophecy, I die, then there's another nightmare. Am I reborn or something? Or, maybe I have a kid? No, kids hate me. I probably will never have kids. Besides, I waddled around in a pregnant lady henge, as much fun as it was, for nine months? No. Just… no. And I heard childbirth is painful.

So, I suppose life does hate me.

What doesn't hate me?

* * *

**AN**

**This chapter is not one of my favorites truthfully. I prefer last chapter, this one I feel Tobi is….OOC. But I see Tobi as a laid back and fun loving guy, without the mask. If you know who he is. I don't want to spoil it if you're not up to date. Of course this story started before I knew who Tobi was, so right now I'm trying my best to put it together.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Oh, and the new story cover, is a mix between shit I copied and pasted, and a picture QueenOfDarkness216 made. There's a link to the actual picture on my profile, it's on Deviantart. If you can't find the link, just type in Tobi X Akuma, and it's obvious which one of the four that pop up is the right one.**

**This chapter, is dedicated to her, because she's been harassing me with death threats. And I call the fanart, a bribe. I'm easily bribed as you can see…..**

**And last chapter, for like two hours i didn't realize that i had put up the right chapter 7, then accidentally when fixing a grammer mistake that was pointed out, put up Wide Awake's chapter 7 because i missed the right chapter. I fixed it now, but if you were wondering what the hell was going on, there's your reason. Thanks to B.A.N.D.09 for pointing that out.**

**Sayonara.**


	9. The Cold, The Dream, and The Omen

**AN**

**Enjoy. By the way, I believe that the song Angels by Within Temptation reminds me of Akuma and Tobi too, just like Dancing With the Devil. I also think Pale reminds me of Akuma. i wrote this while listening to The Sky's Gone Dim and The Sky's Gone Black. Over and over again. Enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed and swung my legs with a bored expression.

"Aren't you cold? All you have is a kimono and shorts." called Tobi from underneath me. Winter was approaching, and he wasn't wrong when he said that it was cold. I just refused to admit it.

"I'm fine." I said dismissively with a wave of my hand. Tobi sighed.

"Don't make me come up there." he warned. I stuck my tongue out at him before grinning.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," I leaned forward a bit from my perch, "You can't get me while I'm up here in this tree!" Tobi face palmed.

"I still have ninja abilities, I can get up there and get you before you would even be able to move." he deadpanned. I blinked. I had totally forgotten about that. I did that often, forgetting I no longer had my ninja abilities. I suppose that since I had went so long with them, now without them the relaxation I was feeling made me feel…. invincible.

"Well, I can try!" I replied weakly as he began walking up the tree. I yelled and stood, while looking for an escape route. Finding none, I climbed up the tree more. Once I made it to the top though, Tobi caught me and carried me down to the ground over his shoulder. Then he made me wear a jacket, his jacket to be specific since I refused to get my own.

"I don't need a damn jacket." I muttered bitterly as Tobi zippered the jacket up, making sure I was warm.

"You do, or else your face will turn from light blue to purple." Tobi informed me. I blinked.

….light blue?

"Your face is light blue from the cold." Tobi paused after a second before adding, "Your lips are blue too." Tobi is actually perverted, yes I know, I didn't believe it until he made a comment that made my face turn bright red a few weeks back. Because Tobi is perverted, I began to pick up on it. I wasn't on the same level as him, but I still cracked a few jokes here and there when I heard a good opening.

"Then warm me up." I suggested, with a smirk. Tobi smirked back at me, and things got busy.

Looking back to then, I feel like I was so young and naive. I was, I believed that I wasn't going to ever be hurt again. That becoming a civilian would save me from hurt.

You can never elude pain.

**_0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Snow!" I cheered, running from the cabin. Tobi, from the doorway, face palmed as I yelled a moment later, "Fucking hell its cold!"

"You need a jacket." Tobi reminded me, holding one of his up. I ran back and grabbed it. I pulled it around me and Tobi chuckled at me. I must have looked funny; I had pulled a scarf on around the bottom half of my face and neck before I ran out in my boots, somewhat heavy pants, and my kimono. I, for a lack of words, was extremely cold.

"Aren't you going to come out and play with me?" I asked Tobi as I started making a snowball.

"Depends on what we would be doing." Tobi replied, eyeing the snowball I held in my hand.

"I want to make a snowman." I decided, and after a moment Tobi came out and watched me as I tried to make a round ball that could be the body. Tobi watched me for about ten minutes before he decided to help me. When we finished our snowman I donated my scarf and hat to it. Tobi sighed at me and pulled me inside, claiming my lips were blue again.

He made me sit by the fire while he grabbed a blanket and some hot chocolate.

"I like snow." I giggled…. giggled? Since when do I giggle? Tobi noticed this too.

"Since when do you giggle?" asked Tobi, amused. I shrugged.

"I suppose I don't have to be all badass now that I'm not a ninja, so I can giggle rather than chuckle." I defended myself as I took an angry gulp of my hot chocolate.

"Shit!" I forgot it was hot. Tobi just shook his head at me while I shook my head, trying to get the burning sensation on my tongue to go away.

"Too hot!" I whined to Tobi, who had already drunk half of his. I stared.

"How?" I questioned incredulously.

"I use fire style, so the high temperature doesn't bother me." he replied simply as he took another sip. I blinked, then pouted. Tobi chuckled at me but didn't say anything to my pout.

"Besides the seal on your forehead, is there any other way to get rid of your abilities?" wondered Tobi. I stared at him curiously.

"Why are you so interested in my abilities? They're sealed now." I replied.

"I want to know about you." Tobi informed me. I shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that using a few sealing Jutsu and stuff my abilities could be sucked from me, I would die though, that is why I couldn't do that before. Using a sealing Jutsu called the Denryoku Dorobō Jutsu together with another sealing Jutsu called the Shinoshiru Jutsu one could steal my abilities. Of course, you also need to be able to see my chakra and power flow for it to work; I suppose that this seal would make it easier since my power flow is steady and not all over." I explained, thinking harder about the lilac colored diamond on my forehead.

"I see." Tobi nodded. I leaned back so my head was on his knee.

"But my powers are sealed away and only you and I know about this so I doubt it's of any importance." I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I felt Tobi take my cup from me and place it on the table. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware that soon I would be getting another omen dream.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"…_.destroy the nightmare…"_

'_Where am I? What's going on?'_

"_AHH! Stop! It hurts! Shit!"_

"_Why?! Why is it always my power that does this!? WHY!?"_

"_I see that I have no choice, that I must do this."_

_A bright light._

"_I refuse to die before I know that you are dead, we will both die in the very least."_

"_My seal is broken, now, we dance!"_

"…_.At least…. he's dead…."_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

I woke up with a startled yell. I flew up, knocking Tobi's arm from its position of being lazily thrown over me. My sudden movement made Tobi wake up and he sat up next to me as I shook and looked around wildly.

"Akuma?" he whispered. But I didn't respond because my forehead hurt like hell. I screamed, a piercing shrill one full of pain, and grabbed my head. My seal was burning!

"It hurts! The pain!" I shouted, grabbing at the seal. I think my skin was sizzling, but the ringing in my ears and the pounding behind the burning on my forehead blocked it out.

"AHHH!" I couldn't stop screaming. All I could do was grab at my forehead and wish that it was over. I felt Tobi wrap his arms around me and try and stop my shaking. But I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't stop the pain either.

"It hurts. Oh God, the pain. Please, make is stop." I moaned, burying my face into Tobi's chest. He rocked me back and forth for what seemed like forever until the intense burning went away and I only had a dull migraine. When that went away, most likely another hour later, I just burst into tears.

"It didn't go away!" I cried, "The damn omen dreams!" I sobbed into Tobi's chest and he just held me, not saying anything. And I was glad for that, because I doubt that I would have been able to say anything to him that made sense.

I think we sat there for quite awhile until I was finally done sobbing. When I looked up I found that the window in Tobi's room had the light of dawn coming in. Last time I checked when I had just woken from the dream, it was pitch black out.

"Sorry I woke you." I murmured tiredly to Tobi, although my voice was muffled because I hadn't removed my face from his chest, and I just then noticed he was shirtless….

"Its fine, you said you had an omen dream, was it so powerful it overrode your seal?" questioned Tobi. I nodded into his chest.

"It hurt like a bitch; I've never felt something so painful. It felt like someone was slowly using a burning prong to feel ever cell away from my brain and face." I informed him.

"What happened in the dream?" inquired Tobi. I stayed silent.

"I don't want to repeat it. I'm just going to say that it involved my abilities." I replied quietly. Tobi didn't say anything, he chose to instead lie back down. I was still shaking. Tobi started petting my head, trying to stop my shaking. But I didn't stop shaking. When I fell into a restless sleep, I bet I didn't even stop shaking.

Tobi and I woke up late that day. And I was still shaking. I couldn't find the strength to move, so Tobi decided to pick me up. He carried me to the living room where he sat me on the couch and a few minutes later gave me some breakfast. I at it slowly, and when I finally finished Tobi put away my plate. Then he joined me on the couch and decided to cuddle me.

I still wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you cold?" inquired Tobi. I shook my head.

"No, but there's an impending sense of doom that I can't shake." I whispered. Tobi just held me the rest of the day. When my shaking finally stopped. I thought I would be fine. That I had Tobi to protect me.

But like I said before, I was dancing with the Devil.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

It was rare that Tobi would make me lunch, and it was even rarer for us to have a late lunch. But I went along with it, because I was hungry.

When I finished Tobi watched me fool around outside, that involved me climbing a tree and almost falling out. When I came down, Tobi looked amused.

"You should wait thirty minutes, or else you could get a stomach cramp." Tobi informed me as I decided to climb another tree.

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's been about half an hour. I never get stomach cramps any-" I spoke too soon because after a moment, I was keeling over. My vision was going fuzzy and I couldn't make out up from down, from left to right. I reached out for Tobi, trying to tell him that I was blacking out. But I was surprised when he pulled his flame patterned mask out and hooked it on his face. I decided he probably wasn't going to help me, because he didn't realize that something was going on.

Poison, I realized weakly. Only poison could do this.

What was the last thing I ate?

Lunch, with Tobi.

Tobi wouldn't do this, would he?

But then, I looked up at Tobi, and from the hole in his mask I saw a red, glowing eye.

A Sharingan.

A demons eye.

"_The man with the demons eye will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence_."

And with that, everything I knew turned to black and my consciousness was lost.

* * *

**AN**

**Huh, it went from happy and carefree to depressing. I'm on a roll today for depressing moments.**

**This chapter, then next chapter, then the next chapter is the epilogue. I bet someone (You know who you are!) wants to killlll me. It's your fault for rushing an update.**

**Sayonara!**


	10. Betrayl, Fighting, and Devils

**AN**

**Enjoy. i updated early because of you know who's persuasion, and because i didn't want to leave you all hanging. You should thank me with a review. And don't judge the fight scene, they're hard to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

When I came to, my vision was a bit hazy but it soon came back to normal. It was dark, and I found myself in a new place. I had binds that held me to the wall tightly and there was a sealing alter a good ten feet away. Turning my head I saw that there were markings that matched the altar on the circular thing I was on. I decided I was probably on an altar too.

'Where am I? What's going on?' i wondered.

"So you're finally awake." I looked over to where Tobi was standing, he had a black cloak on with a red cloud and his mask.

'How does it feel to be betrayed again?'

I didn't even here the voice in the back of my head. All I could focus on, was Tobi. I would imagine that he had planned this the entire time since he had picked me up.

I should have seen the signs.

He always asked me about my abilities, if there was another way to seal them, who I was.

Why didn't I see this coming?

'It's called being blinded by your feelings and your wants.'

"I suppose I should have seen this coming, it's always betrayal is in the life of a Shinobi." Tobi slowly walked up to me, and a gloved hand was placed gently on my cheek.

"The life of a Shinobi is hard, and once you start it, you can never get away from it." Tobi mused, moving over to the other altar.

"So you'll be taking my abilities?" I questioned, although I already know the answer. Tobi didn't even answer.

"When you said 'More' were you sincere? Or was that a lie too?" Tobi paused in fiddling around with something that I couldn't see.

"That, was true." he admitted, "However it doesn't matter what I want. What matters is my plan for peace. And I need as much chakra and power as I can get for that plan."

"Peace?" I wondered, "A fools dream. Peace can't be accomplished, where there is love, there is sacrifice, then there is hatred. Hatred cannot be removed; even the most pure person has hatred within them."

"True, which is why I want to cast a Genjutsu, one that wouldn't allow any hatred at all! An infinite one." Tobi replied.

"So you're willing to kill me for power?" I asked.

"Like you said, betrayal is in the life of a Shinobi." Tobi quoted, coming over to me. I watched as he took a knife and sliced a cut into my wrist, just dep enough for blood to come out. However it burned.

"Ah! Stop! It hurts! Shit!" i yelped, staring at the strange knife he held. it looked to be... ancient? And possibly charmed.

"An infinite Genjutsu isn't peace, it isn't reality." I protested a moment later after thinking about what he had said; I was trying to talk him out of this, killing me at least. Then maybe I could stop him. As I spoke I was fiddling with the bindings on my arms since Tobi wasn't looking. If I tried, I could probably slip from them after awhile.

"It would be better than the cursed world we live in." retorted Tobi, still fiddling with something. I stayed silent for a moment.

"It wouldn't be better because we wouldn't be free or real, it would be an illusion of a world we can never have." I decided.

"I can't sway you from your decision, and you can't sway me from mine." Tobi stated. I almost yelled in success as I managed to wiggle my hands free of their confinement. Next I bent over and worked on my legs.

"I suppose not, was this your plan from the beginning?" I questioned as Tobi continued to fiddle with something away from my view.

"My original plan was to recruit you for my organization I am forming, however when I learned of your abilities, I decided that you would be of better help if I had your powers. I had to gain your trust, but because we are both human we both fell under the illusion of what I suppose is called love, or in our case attraction." Tobi answered. I freed my right leg after he said this. I began working on my right one. I really hoped that Tobi wouldn't turn around.

"Don't hate me for this, Akuma; don't add your hatred to this already cursed world. You would be helping the world with your death." Tobi commented.

"Why!? Why is it always my power that does this?! WHY?!" i yelled, the sudden strength my anger gave me gave me the abiility to pull myself free from my binds. I lightly fell to the ground after pulling my right foot out with ease. I began trying to sneak away, when Tobi turned.

"So you got out." he started towards me. I turned and took off into the woods.

I need chakra, I realized as I ran through the woods. Tobi would eventually catch up to me and then I would be caught because I couldn't fight.

I need an even playing field, something that is level, I decided as I continued through the forest. I ran out into a clearing, although if I kept going I would run right off a cliff. I stopped at the cliff and turned around to find Tobi just coming from the woods.

"You can't escape; just resign to your fate." Tobi ordered. I brought my hands together and began focused the little chakra I had to my seal.

"I can't escape, you're right, and the prophecy I was given stated I would die here, but when I die, I am going to take you down with me! Destiny saying so or not! I will not allow you to put a Genjutsu over the world!" I shouted.

"You are in no position to be saying that, Akuma." he ran at me, intent on catch me. However, at that moment, the chakra I had been forcing to my seal broke it. He was thrown back as a large wind blew from me as my chakra flashed around me in visible colored streaks. The plants around me died as their life force was sucked from them into me to bring my chakra reserves up to max. My power ran through my veins and I felt the seal I had put on me to hide my clan markings and scars fade.

"So you had a seal on you the entire time." Tobi deducted as he took in the silver tattoos that were glowing slightly green tinted that covered my entire body. My kimono was ripped now, my stomach showing and the tattoo went around my bellybutton, however one could tell that it was a source of power. The other sources were my palms, both had large tattoos, and there was one on the back of my neck too that would heal me if I was dying.

"No one likes looking at clan markings." I replied, wiping my face as I felt sweat drip down. I suppose now I looked a lot like someone who would enter sage mode, my eyes probably changed from lilac to bright electric blue, or perhaps amber or yellow. I never could tell which color my eyes went to because it would change with my feelings and how much power coursed through me.

"I refuse to die before i know that you are dead, we will both die in the very least." i told him.

"So we're going to fight?" asked Tobi. I nodded.

"I see that I have no choice, I must do this." I replied.

"Then let's begin." And with that, I used the summoning tattoos on my wrists to summon my two swords. Tobi pulled out a pipe and we ran at each other. Each step I took seemed to drain life from the ground.

An audible clang rang out as our weapons clashed and chakra blew out from us creating a large gust of wind that would alert any nearby ninja within the next kilometer that we were here and fighting. And that we had major power.

We jumped back and I began making hand signs as Tobi did. He lifted his mask as he shot fire at me. I replied by shooting water from my mouth. Steam flew up around us and I flew at Tobi under its cover. Because of my chakra he knew I was coming and met my swords with his pipe. The steam was blown away by the wind and chakra once again only this time, we both push. I heard a crack and Tobi's pipe cracked slightly. Seeing this I jumped back and sheathed my swords in the sheaths that summoned on my waist with them.

I ran forward again with lighting crackling from my fist. Tobi held his pipe up as a guard. I smirked as he did this and aimed for the crack. The pipe shattered and my fist went straight for Tobi's face. Boy was I surprised when I flew straight through him. I flew through a few trees before coming to a stop. I turned and gave Tobi a bewildered look. Then, I watched him disappear.

"Space-time Ninjutsu?" I wondered in amazement, my amazement however was soon lost as I was sent flying from a hit to my left side. I flew through a few trees and rolled to a stop. I sighed.

"Damn me for not training in forever." I rolled to the side to avoid another hit and I jumped up, ready for another hit.

I avoided another one and reached for Tobi, only for him to once again be intangible.

"Damn it all!" I shouted as i fell through him. A new pole of his slid through my stomach and I looked down at the bloody tip.

"Eh, this is going to take awhile isn't it?" I pulled off of it and turned around, already flying through hang signs. I went through what felt like hundreds before I disappeared. Tobi looked around before about one hundred clones, which I liked to call living clones, attacked him. My living clones were one of a kind, only I could make them because I was the last Hakujona. Using the energy and chakra I suck from things around me I can create tangible, living things. I can morph them to look how I want and to do what I say. They're much like shadow clones; only they can't poof out of existence.

I watched Tobi fight off the clones; he allowed them to just pass through him and hit themselves. However I noticed that after five minutes, he became tangible again. He could only remain intangible for five minutes. When a good half of my clones were dead I suck their bodies back into the earth to let it regain some of its life. I flew out at Tobi, who had spent another five minutes intangible.

We clashed again and I used chakra to hold my arm against his strength as I began a Jutsu that required one handed hand signs. The pole began to melt and Tobi let go of it. The things around us began to melt.

"Genjutsu?" inquired Tobi.

"No, this is real; this is what I call stage two, controlling the environment around you. Right now, I'm heating the life energy around us, the plants and earth can't handle the heat and are melting. Soon, we'll both melt from the heat!" My clones began to die from the heat and I felt myself begin to sweat. Tobi however, began to suck himself into his Jutsu. I reached for him and was sucked in. We appeared slightly out of my heating Jutsu's range. Tobi hit me and I was thrown back quite a bit, almost to the edge. I stood again though.

"I won't go down, Tobi!" I shouted, running forward with on one sword. Our weapons clashed again, only this time I focused on that.

Tobi was able to stay intangible for five minutes, what else!?

It took him longer to suck himself in than it did me. I should remember that too!

And finally, when he attacks, he has to materialize right? So if I can create more living clones or one to pose as me, then that means I can get to him when he goes to hit 'me'!

With this idea is jumped back and used an earth Jutsu to burrow underground. I quickly made two living clones, one to pose as the clone, one to pose as me, and then I made my way to the trees where I could hide and wait. Tobi materialized to fight my clone and I knew my deductions were correct.

When he finished my clone the fake me came up and went at him with her sword drawn. They locked in combat and I shot out at Tobi. When I got close I loaded my fist with chakra, but not enough to kill unfortunately. I didn't have enough time. Tobi managed to turn and reached out at me, but it was too late. My fist connected with the center of his mask.

A crack could be heard and Tobi flew back, his flame patterned mask cracking even more. Tobi stood after a moment of leaning against the tree before he disappeared. I wasn't prepared when he came at me and smashed me with his broken pipe. I smashed through a tree, my swords dislodged from me and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. When I rose I saw Tobi had taken my swords and now had them gripped in each hand.

"Ah, this isn't fair, I haven't fought in forever." I grumbled, standing. I looked around and looked for a way to kill us both. My suicide Jutsu wasn't ready yet and Tobi was too fast for me to just suck the life from.

Tobi prepared to run at me so I loaded my fists, it was a long shot but I was hoping that I could hit him and throw him off the cliff. No one could survive a fall off a cliff. As we ran at each other I threw my fist forward.

Tobi struck me first, I felt my sword enter the top of my head and slice down the left side of my face, down my neck and down my entire body. I was basically cut in half. However my fist smashed into his mask with the intent to kill. His mask shattered and he went flying off the cliff. I fell to the ground afterwards and the last I saw of Tobi was his scarred face disappearing from view.

I felt the tattoo on the back of my neck open up and I felt my body heal. My internal organs that had been sliced by that final cut healed and my face did. The scar that would be left would be impossible to hide and it would forever mar my body, but I suppose I was lucky I lived.

I would never see out of my left eye again either, that would be impossible because Tobi's sword had sliced right through it. There would probably me a mark on my eye too, I would have to cover it so that I wouldn't scare little children.

I slowly stood after I was finished healing and looked at the cliff.

"...At last... he is dead."

Tobi was dead. He had to be, no one could survive such a thing, no one.

"I suppose it's my fault for not seeing this coming," I sighed and turned away from the cliff and began walking off into the forest, "I think it's time I start fresh with a new name, maybe Tenshi? Yeah Tenshi. And I can put on my other seal so that no one knows who I am. A new beginning. No more abilities. And I'll go to the Hidden Leaf too."

A new beginning. I needed that. I would start over, I would cover half my face with my hair, or maybe wear a cloak, I could put my seal on and never take it off and I would be nothing more than a civilian. I could head to the Leaf, I had the papers that I could summon from a tattoo on my arm. I was ready to start new again.

But I suppose it was my fault that this happened. I could have left. I could have seen the signs. I could have avoided falling in, love would it be? Maybe, I don't really know. But really, it was my fault.

Because I had been dancing with the devil.

* * *

**AN**

**So the epilogue is after this, it'll be in the future. I like the epilogue, I dream about it all the time. And I liked how this fight turned out; I was worried about the fight.**

**So, yeah, review and stuff and i'll finish the next and final chapter faster.**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Dancing With the Devil

**AN  
So here is the final chapter of Dancing with the Devil, enjoy. **

**This is in third person by the way.**

* * *

The day was peaceful in the Hidden Leaf. The villagers were at ease, the ninja weren't given any dangerous missions. Even Team Seven was getting a low ranked escort! Of course, they had to replace Sasuke, and Sai was unavailable, so the team was Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji.

"Your mission is to escort Tenshi to Suna. Tenshi is a former ninja, so you shouldn't have too many problems with her." Tsunade informed them as the door opened and their client entered.

"Hey, what's with the cloak?" asked Naruto, his first question upon looking at the woman.

"Naruto don't be rude!" hissed Sakura, although she was curious too.

Their client was wearing a white cloak that had a hood covering their head. A shadow covered their face and the cloak went down to their knees where black ninja boots went up to.

"You're my escorts? Ok, I want to get to Suna as soon as possible." Tenshi ordered as she placed her money on the counter for Tsunade, "This is the escort fee right?" Sakura stared at Tenshi's showing hand. Strange silver markings covered it.

"Yeah, have a good trip and come back soon, Tenshi." Tsunade ordered. Tenshi waved her off and headed out with her escorts following her.

"So you're a former ninja?" questioned Kakashi as they moved through town.

"Afternoon Tenshi!" called Kurenai as she passed them. Tenshi waved and continued on.

"Yes, Kurenai knows me from those days, I was quite a spitfire, and I was actually very strong. I had high chakra reserves and a Kekkei-Genkai." Tenshi informed them.

"You have very little chakra now, except for a collection on your forehead." Neji pointed out.

"My power was sought after so I put a seal on my forehead that makes me a civilian, it's how I've lived for the past….. Sixteen years is what I would say. Naruto are you by any chance related to-" Kakashi shook his head at her.

"Ah, taboo subject? I see, I think I know." Tenshi nodded and ignored Naruto pestering her, wanting to hear what she had been about to say. She continued past the gates, showing Kotetsu and Izumo her papers before moving out.

They made it a day into the trip before they hit trouble.

"Does anyone else smell burning?" wondered Sakura.

"I can't smell a thing, but I have the senses of a civilian." Tenshi answered.

"I do too, it also smells a bit like…clay." Naruto trailed.

"Katsu!" a voice yelled followed by an explosion. A sudden burst of chakra though, made Tenshi flinch. This did not go unnoticed by her escorts.

"That chakra," she murmured, "Felt eerily familiar." However she didn't say more because the fight got closer.

"Tobi, yeah!" an angry voice yelled as a flash of black and red passed them. When it noticed them however it stopped, another blur landed next to it.

"Akatsuki!" hissed Sakura, Kakashi went to pull Tenshi back but she stepped forward, entranced by the orange mask the first member wore. Then, she snorted.

"And here I thought I did a good job." She laughed after that, everyone was confused.

"Does Tobi know you?" Tobi asked, in a rather high voice that made Tenshi snort again. She reached up and threw her cloak away.

"Hakujona Akuma?!" realized Kakashi. Akuma had aged slightly since her last meeting with Tobi. Her hair was now in a ponytail that went to her mid back and her scar was still showing. Now she wore black Shinobi boots and dark gray pants that went into them. She had a white belly shirt that showed off her stomach and her well defined figure. She had grown into a more womanly figure. She was a definite beauty now, and she still only looked to be nineteen. Around her waist were her swords, the very same that she used in the fight against Tobi.

"Who's Hakujona Akuma?!" questioned Naruto.

"Eh? Akuma-chan?" Tobi cocked his head to the side. Akuma chuckled.

"I wouldn't have even known it was you, Tobi, if it weren't for that mask." Akuma commented.

"Hakujona Akuma is an S ranked Shinobi, she was accused of murder and went rogue a sixteen years ago, there were traces of her to have died in a large battle shortly after with an unknown attacker." Kakashi replied. Akuma chuckled.

"Tobi, remember that battle?" called Akuma, finding the situation funny.

"Tobi remembers." Tobi nodded, he too thought of the battle. And he also couldn't stop staring at Akuma. Looking at her now, all his feelings he had squashed for her over the years, the feeling of love for her, the feeling of regret because he thought he had killed her. All these feelings.

"I never thanked you Tobi, this scar was lovely, and the pain that I felt when I was almost cut in half, I'd be dead, if it wasn't for being me of course." A large amount of chakra thickened in the air as Akuma focused her little chakra on the black diamond on her forehead.

"Tobi, who the hell is this and what are you talking about, hm!?" yelled the blonde Akatsuki member.

"A-ah, Deidara-senpai! Akuma-chan is an old acquaintance of Tobi's, no worries! Tobi will take care of her!" Deidara highly doubted that when the seal on her forehead broke and the life from the ground around her was sucked out and her chakra levels rose to level that of the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.

"Hey Tobi, it's been awhile, why don't we dance?" growled Akuma before she shot forward. She landed on the branch in front of Tobi and leaned forward so that her mouth was by his ear, "I just love dancing, especially when it's with the devil himself." Akuma pulled out her sword and slashed at Tobi, only for it to go through him. He jumped back and Akuma turned to the blonde.

"Interfere, and your life with be sucked from you so fast, you won't have time to explode anything." Akuma said sweetly, before taking off after Tobi.

"Tenshi-or Akuma or whoever, wait!" called Sakura, making to go after only to find a familiar orange masked Akatsuki member fly through some trees. He slid a few feet before coming to a rest. He sat up and rubbed his head with a sigh. However the Leaf ninjas attention soon turned to the blonde Akatsuki who engaged them in a fight.

"Akuma-chan isn't happy with Tobi; she hasn't hit Tobi this hard since she made him fly off the cliff…." Tobi trailed, standing up and doing a back flip to avoid the large burst of fire that came from the trees. Akuma walked out, a crazy grin on her face.

"What's the matter? Lost your will to kill me?"taunted Akuma, pulling her swords in front of her. Tobi continued to move back as Akuma came closer.

'Unfortunately, Tobi has the advantage here,' Akuma thought as she advanced on Tobi, 'He'll soon realize most likely. I haven't used any Shinobi abilities other than my agility and flexibility in years, I'm going to have to end this fast.'

Akuma began to rapidly slash at Tobi who kept jumping back. Then he made himself intangible. Akuma flew throw him and turned around only to find him sucking himself in. He disappeared and Akuma looked around warily, she was unable to move fast enough however when a hand came from nowhere and went around her face, effectively holding her in place and making her unable to speak.

"It's been awhile," breathed Tobi, in his normal deep voice, "Hasn't it Akuma?" Akuma smirked.

'So he's back to his normal voice now….' she leaned her head back to look at him.

"You look different now, more mature." Tobi decided, dodging as Akuma slid down through his hold and went to slice at him with her sword.

"Hm, I can't say that you do, I can't really see you." Akuma replied, pulling her other sword out.

"So what do I look like to you now, Akuma, even with my mask?" asked Tobi. Akuma grinned at him.

"The devil himself, especially with your demon eyes." she answered before flying at him. Old words flashed through her mind.

"_The man with the demons eye will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence_."

Akuma's eyes narrowed and she faked a blow to the right, then made to hit his left. Tobi made himself intangible once again. Akuma smirked and made a few hand signs.

"I'm prepared this time, for our dance." she laughed as she completed her Jutsu. She threw her arm to the side and the plants around followed her movements. Tobi's Sharingan that was now showing from his mask widened, and he jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. However soon many more plants were moving after him. He resorted to using hit fire style Jutsu to burn his way through the plants.

Akuma kept going at him; however this was only to mask her true intentions. She was sucking life from everything as she went along, gathering power for her last Jutsu.

'This Jutsu, when I use it, I'll die.' Akuma thought while continuously going at Tobi, 'The first time it is used, it makes the user immortal. The second time however…. the life is slowly and painfully pulled out of the user, am I really going to give my life up for this?'

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"…_.destroy the nightmare…"_

'_Where am I? What's going on?'_

"_AHH! Stop! It hurts! Shit!"_

"_Why?! Why is it always my power that does this!? WHY!?"_

"_I see that I have no choice, that I must do this."_

_A bright light._

"_I refuse to die before I know that you are dead, we will both die in the very least."_

"_My seal is broken, now, we dance!"_

"…_.At least…. he's dead…."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

After the memories flew through her head, Akuma knew that she could use the Jutsu. Because she knew that she had been prepared to die all that time ago, and nothing changed for her, not even all the friends she had made up to now could change her mind. Her only focus was Tobi.

Akuma stopped and jumped back a few feet from Tobi. She sighed and gave him a grin. He just watched her.

"I suppose it took a long time for me to realize it and now, to admit it." she decided, "But I just want you to know, that after this battle, no matter who dies and who lives, I want you to know that all those years ago, it wasn't just attraction. And if things had gone differently…." Akuma brought her hands together and began gathering chakra.

"Tenshi-err, Akuma!" called the Leaf ninja, appearing on the battlefield. Akuma gave them a look, and they all knew to hold back. Even Naruto knew that this was something that he shouldn't be involved in. But, so that Akuma could be sure, green bubbles appeared around them and when they tried to break out, energy was drained from them and they were thrown back. Akuma looked back to Tobi, and gave him a smile.

"If things had gone differently, if I hadn't of showed you my abilities, if I hadn't of fallen for you so hard, then this wouldn't have to happen." murmured Akuma.

"Fallen for?" wondered Sakura from their spots trapped in the bubbles just outside of the battlefield.

"This Jutsu, it's my ultimate technique, I forget if I ever told you about it, but I'll tell you now, it's a two use Jutsu. The first use, and the life from those killed by it turn the user immortal-" Tobi interrupted Akuma.

"So you'll become immortal?" he asked. Akuma shook her head and laughed.

"No, the second use painfully kills the user; I will die when I use this Jutsu. Because I used it when I was young to kill my father and village, remember? I told you about this, the secret forbidden Jutsu, this is it. The power of the Hakujona clan." Tobi, in a flash, was next to Akuma, they were close, right next to each other.

"You would kill yourself, just to try and kill me?" he whispered.

"Because your plan, to bring the world under an illusion, is not the world that I want, if I were to live because I did not attempt to stop you, then my existence would be a pain for me." she replied back, just as quietly.

A sudden wave of chakra from Akuma forced Tobi back and he watched Akuma make hand signs.

"Seimei Gisei Shi no Jutsu!" she shouted, smashing her hands into the ground like a summoning Jutsu. A white light flew out and surrounded her and the area up to where Tobi was standing. They were engulfed and Tobi, unable to make himself intangible felt himself get sucked in.

He knew he wasn't dead though, because he could still feel. He was standing in a white space, across from him was Akuma. But it wasn't the Akuma from before, or it was, but rather, she looked different. Like she had before he had tried to kill her.

"Love is a fickle thing, you would do anything for the ones you love, even die. For me, to save the ones I love, I must kill them and myself in the process." Akuma's voice resonated throughout the space clearly with a somewhat echo. Akuma began to glow white and a smaller girl was in her place. She had the same eyes and hair though and Tobi realized that it was a younger version of Akuma. She looked up at Tobi.

"I never believed in destiny too much," she admitted, "But I believe now, that it was my destiny, to meet you, and then, it was your choice on what happened from there. When you made your choice, my destiny became to die trying to stop you."

"Any last words?" Akuma asked, her scars opening and leaking strange green liquid.

"I never stopped loving you." Tobi replied. Akuma cocked her head to the side, and then, she smiled.

"And I you, and that's why I have to do this." Everything flashed white and Tobi saw nothing else.

Akuma's Jutsu had not killed Tobi though. Tobi managed to get out of it; it sacrificed him the part of his body though that Zetsu had taken over to help him. Tobi felt himself weaken considerably and he looked around. Akuma's Jutsu had done incredible damage. Everything for a mile was dead, other than the Konoha ninja that had the strange green bubbles around them.

Akuma was lying limp on the ground some ways over. Tobi limped over to her and knelt down. Blood dribbled from the side of her mouth and her scars leaked either blood or green liquid.

"Heh, I tried. Guess I failed though, but it's no difference. I suppose I always was a failure. I failed my own rules, my clan, I couldn't prove my innocence, and now I couldn't kill you with my ultimate Jutsu." Akuma started coughing, more blood and green liquid dribbled down her chin. Tobi wiped it away.

"How does it feel to see me here, dying?" asked Akuma quietly. Tobi sighed.

"I will never forgive myself for this happening to you," he admitted, "But I'm already hell bound, I'm scum, but every ninja is scum. Except for you, you weren't scum, because you were willing to sacrifice yourself, because you realized the cruelty of the ninja world." Akuma chuckled causing more liquid to dribble out, only this time from her ear.

She leaned up, and into Tobi's ear she whispered something. Beneath his mask, Tobi's eyes widened when she finished.

"The man with the demons eye will destroy the nightmare, but bring a new one to existence." she chuckled to herself as she let herself down; somewhat enjoying that she had managed to shock Tobi. Her breathing was shallow and ragged now; she was barely getting air to her lungs.

"I…. knew I had been….dancing with the devil….too late," she rasped, but her eyes glinted with a new light, "What…. will you do now…. with the information…. I have given you….devil?" Akuma's head fell back and the light left her eyes. Tobi's fist clenched. He closed her eyes and stood after a moment.

"I never did, stop loving you, I can't delude myself into thinking that I didn't." whispered Tobi before he disappeared in a swirl. The barriers around the Leaf ninja broke and they ran over to where Akuma's body lay.

"She's dead." whispered Sakura, checking for any sign of life.

"What's this green stuff?" asked Naruto, dipping his fingers into it.

"Stop disrespecting her body!" snapped Sakura, smacking his hand away. She looked down at Akuma and shook her head. Kakashi looked down at it while Neji used his Byakugan to examine it.

"It's… her life." Kakashi finally decided. Sakura and Naruto looked to him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura.

"The Hakujona clan were known for their life abilities of healing and death, I remember that when the entire village had been wiped out, we found a scroll on this Jutsu open in one of the clan houses. The Jutsu that she used sucked the life force out of the one she killed, the first time the life is given to her; however the second time, the god of death takes the life from you. This green liquid is her life essence, and possibly the life essence of others she killed the first time." Kakashi explained.

"What do you think she whispered to that Akatsuki member?" questioned Neji. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Akuma didn't want us to hear it for a reason." she replied.

"Akuma wasn't a society ruled girl; she played by her own rules, whatever she said was something that was a part of her plan." Kakashi decided, picking up Akuma's body, "Let's get back to the Leaf."

They left the clearing, however there was one thing that they didn't notice. Lying under where Akuma had fallen was a scrap of paper. On that paper was some abbreviations and a name.

H. Aishite. U.

* * *

**AN**

**So, I left it here, I may make a sequel, or leave you wondering and speculating on what the hell happened at the end.**

**Who hates me? I can think of one person….. You know who you are.**

**Anyway, right now go to DarkChasm-Sama and read her one-shot Warm Me Up. It's a lemon between Akuma and Tobi. Akatsuki no Kyara I believe also did fan art of Akuma, however I don't have the link or title yet so I can't put it up. But when I do get it, a link to it will be found on my profile page with the other links I have. There isn't a link to Warm Me Up, but I did favorite it, so yeah, go look at it.**

**I have changed the name of the person on the paper. It's been changed to fit the sequel better.**

**Sayonara… for now. Leave a review telling me you want a sequel, if you want one.**


End file.
